


Воскресенье

by Cirtaly



Series: Christmas Love-Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик прямое продолжение рождественского фика «Кладоискатели». В нем никто никого не ищет, это просто рассказ про рождественское воскресенье, которое следовало сразу за событиями того фанфика. Получились сплошные выяснения отношений, разбор того, что происходит в головах у первых шести персонажей из списка, всяческие воспоминания, внутренние монологи и болтовня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

> Смена фокальных персонажей в каждой сцене. Упоминание связывания. Антею зовут Эния Макалистер, если ей не нужно представляться кодовым именем.

Утром Джон решил навестить Шерлока. Он, конечно же, помнил про загадочного гостя, но связать его неожиданный визит с расследованием догадался только утром. Хотя мог бы и раньше, ведь Шерлок прямо говорил, что кладоискатель тоже идет по следу, и они наверняка столкнутся.  
Неужели Шерлок все-таки встретил этого человека и даже пригласил в гости? Все это Джону было любопытно, поэтому он решил нанести визит вежливости своему другу. Утром в рождественский день в гости тоже ходят, еще и чаще, чем вечером в канун Рождества. Джон попрощался с Мэри и вышел в снежный утренний Лондон, собираясь прогуляться или взять такси до Бейкер-стрит.  
Снег закончился ночью и таять пока не собирался, лужи затянуло тонким льдом, а легкий мороз щипал нос и уши, заставляя кутаться в куртку. Поэтому Джон быстро передумал гулять по романтически белому городу, поспешно вызвал такси и скоро уже был на Бейкер-стрит.  
В дверях Джон столкнулся с миссис Хадсон: та как раз выходила, чтобы открыть свое кафе. Получилось удачно, потому что Джон, навещая Шерлока, почти всегда звонил в дверь, а Шерлок в свою очередь ворчал, что «у него вообще-то есть свой ключ». Но Джон не мог просто так вламываться в квартиру, где может происходить в буквальном смысле _все что угодно_ , поэтому если дверь не открывалась сама, как сегодня, он топтался на крыльце почти неприлично долго, прежде чем решить, что делать с этой несчастной дверью.  
Шагнув к лестнице, Джон прислушался к звукам наверху: в квартире Шерлока шуршали газетой, а запах выпечки из кафе миссис Хадсон успешно перебивался запахом свежезаваренного кофе. Джон довольно сделал вывод, что Шерлок уже проснулся и завтракает. Он поспешил подняться и замер в дверях кухни, потому что в ней и сидел обитатель этой квартиры. Но это был почему-то совсем не Шерлок. К моменту явления Джона он — точнее, она — уже не пила кофе и не шуршала газетой, отложив ее в сторону и очень любезно улыбнувшись Джону.  
— С Рождеством, доктор Уотсон, — сказала Ирэн Адлер, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться.  
Джон в ответ невежливо промолчал. Он испытывал крайнюю степень потрясения и физически не мог издать ни звука. В основном потому что Ирэн выглядела в точности, как сам Джон запомнил ее — в синем халате Шерлока с растрепанными и мокрыми после душа волосами. Из-за этого Джону сначала пришло в голову, что его психиатр сильно ошиблась с диагнозом. Его душевная проблема гораздо серьезнее средней тяжести ПТСР, и у него начались галлюцинации. А то, что начались они спустя несколько лет после первой травмы, так ведь и жизнь у него с тех пор была странная. Для дебюта шизофрении, пожалуй, поздновато, но исключения всегда бывают.  
Однако Ирэн Адлер сидела тут, у Шерлока на кухне в гордом одиночестве и определенно живая, хотя быть этого никак не могло.  
— Да, доктор, я не умерла, — с искренним сочувствием в голосе подтвердила Ирэн, а Джон немедленно вспомнил, что такой она и при жизни была — умела читать мысли даже у Шерлока.  
Он протяжно вздохнул. Думать словами «при жизни» об определенно живой женщине было неприятно и казалось даже хамством. И если она действительно читала мысли, то прочитала и эти, совершенно дурацкие, сконфуженно подумал он. Но как она могла выжить, ведь Майкрофт был совершенно уверен…  
— Даже Майкрофта Холмса можно обмануть, — продолжала Ирэн, будто Джон вел с ней светскую беседу, а не стоял столбом, удивленно таращась на нее. — Шерлок очень гордился. Говорил, лет с четырнадцати ему такого не устраивал.  
Джон был очень ей благодарен, потому что отвечать на незаданные вопросы было весьма великодушно с ее стороны. Спросить что-то внятное он все еще не мог, но осознавать происходящее стал гораздо лучше. При упоминании Шерлока он ясно вспомнил, как честно старался донести до него информацию об Ирэн и не задеть его чувств. Он тогда так и не понял, что же думает Шерлок о ней и том, что никогда ее не увидит. Получается, тот прекрасно знал, что Ирэн жива, и просто ломал комедию! Проверял, что известно Джону и Майкрофту!  
Настроение его стало меняться и не в лучшую сторону, хотя соображать сделалось гораздо легче. Гнев, особенно такой знакомый, вообще отрезвляет и помогает сориентироваться в сложной ситуации. В частности, Джон наконец-то услышал, как кто-то сопит и ворочается за приоткрытой дверью в спальне, а значит этот… его лучший друг и самая большая заноза в заднице еще спит. А значит, его придется вытаскивать из постели, чтобы сообщить, что Джон думает о том, что Шерлок опять ни черта ему не рассказывает! Джон этому даже обрадовался, хотя мучить людей не очень-то любил. И это ему — ему! — заявляли, что у него проблемы с доверием. Их бы всех отправить к его тогдашнему психиатру, она бы порадовалась и популярно объяснила, что все должны все друг другу рассказывать, особенно про не погибших важных для бытия людей.  
Джон опять вздохнул, решительно развернулся и пошел к спальне. Что бы Шерлок себе ни думал, скрывая настолько серьезные факты своей биографии, Джон намеревался объяснить ему, что так делать нельзя. Ирэн тихо хмыкнула и последовала за ним.  
— Милый, просыпайся, Джон пришел, — весело сказала Ирэн, остановившись на пороге спальни.  
Джон же задерживаться не стал, а сразу подлетел к постели, на которой сонно моргал Шерлок. Тот, разумеется, успел проснуться и осознать происходящее, но что делать со злящимся Джоном, как всегда не мог сразу придумать. Так что он просто очень растерянно разглядывал друга, подняв голову от подушки.  
— Шерлок, какого черта ты опять!.. — воскликнул Джон, начав было свою возмущенную тираду, но тут до него дошел смысл фразы Ирэн, и он сразу осекся и замолчал, удивленно обернувшись на нее. — Что вы сказали?  
— Джон, я… — начал что-то говорить Шерлок, но Ирэн не дала ему продолжить и ответила на вопрос Джона:  
— Я назвала его «милый», — подтвердила она с явным удовольствием. — Не волнуйтесь, с ним все в порядке: обычно он реагирует более возмущенно, просто мы застали его врасплох. И, пожалуйста, не ругайте его, он бы вам ничего не рассказал, пока не получил бы мое разрешение. Мы так договорились.  
— Это правда, — услышал Джон со стороны кровати все еще немного вялый голос Шерлока.  
Похоже, они его и правда подняли от очень крепкого сна. Джон снова уставился на друга, невольно испытав легкие угрызения совести, что накричал на него и разбудил, тогда как тот не был так уж и виноват. Шерлок как раз сползал с кровати, одновременно закутываясь в одеяло, потому что спал без пижамы. Что-то, звякнув, упало с постели. Джон машинально проследил взглядом за этим предметом — на полу валялись расстегнутые наручники.  
Джон медленно моргнул и открыл рот. Он хотел им что-то сказать, но не придумал, что. Поэтому рот пришлось закрыть. Все, что здесь происходило этим чудесным воскресным утром, было оглушительно настолько, что вызывало в голове ощущение разорвавшегося над ухом снаряда. Потому что этого всего просто не могло быть. Не могло, потому что не могло.  
— Ты уронил, милый, — ласково сказала Ирэн, прошла к кровати и присела за наручниками, а потом отложила их к лампе на тумбочку.  
Шерлок тяжко вздохнул.  
— Если у меня есть выбор, то лучше уж «дорогой», — проворчал он. — А еще лучше Шерлок.  
— Как скажешь, дорогой, — весело ответила Ирэн. — Хотя ты все равно милый.  
Шерлок наморщил нос, поднялся с постели и почти машинально, очень привычным жестом, обхватил Ирэн за талию. Джон продолжал наблюдать за ними, дожидаясь пока в голове появится хотя бы одна внятная мысль. Чего Джон никак не мог ожидать, когда шел сегодня к Шерлоку в гости, так это увидеть Шерлока с женщиной, причем с мертвой. Впрочем, с Жанин он себя вел иначе, и совсем не спорил с ласковыми обращениями, заметил Джон. И еще не дрых как убитый после свидания с ней. То есть дрых, но не дома. Джон неровно выдохнул и с усилием отвел взгляд от пары у кровати, подумав, что так ему, может быть, станет попроще.  
Оказалось, надеялся он зря. Потому что тут он заметил, что в комнате беспорядок и довольно-таки нетипичный. У Шерлока, конечно, было много одежды, в том числе такой, какую он носил для маскировки. Но черной комбинации, состоящей из прозрачных кружев, у него скорее всего не было. А даже если и была, то лежала в шкафу на своем месте, а не валялась сброшенной второпях тряпкой прямо на полу. И чулки с поясом тоже вряд ли бы свисали со спинки стула так, будто их туда швырнули со всей силы. Джон решил больше не разглядывать комнату — мало ли что здесь еще валялось. Он длинно выдохнул, развернулся и неуверенно вышел из спальни.  
В коридоре Джону пришло в голову, что ему надо уходить домой, потому что он им мешает. Этот неутешительный вывод он сделал, поскольку услышал, что в спальне поцеловались. Либо там возник засасывающий людей инопланетянин, и он тоже издает такие звуки.  
— Джон пьет без сахара, — вдруг услышал Джон очень серьезный голос Шерлока и удивленно уставился на прикрытую дверь спальни.  
Послышались легкие шаги и из комнаты показалась Ирэн. Она улыбнулась Джону, почему-то очень понимающе и сочувственно.  
— Пойдемте обратно на кухню, Джон, у Шерлока вкусный кофе.  


* * *  


Эния была на пробежке, когда получила сообщение от Шерлока.  
В парке было хорошо — легкий утренний мороз ее не пугал. Стоило размяться, пробежать полкилометра, и сделалось даже жарко. Останавливаться и замерзать она не собиралась ни за что. Ей хотелось бежать, быстро и далеко сквозь морозный ветер. Скорость, тепло внутри и приятный холод снаружи здорово помогали справиться с чувствами, которых было теперь очень много. Их следовало успокоить, потому что Энии надо было подумать.  
Когда коммуникатор запищал, она посмотрела в экран, не замедляя бега, и весело рассмеялась. Шерлок был смешной. Он просил прислать ему материалы по делу Ирэн Адлер.  
Иногда он так почему-то делал. Вспоминал, что у него есть допуск к материалам разведки и вежливо просил прислать их. Не взламывал систему безопасности, оставляя кучу следов; не выкрадывал их и не выпрашивал у знакомых, которые не имели права ему их дать. Логику в его поведении Эния даже не пыталась искать: ясно же, что проблема исключительно в мистере Холмсе-старшем.  
Она повернула по дорожке в сторону дома. Отправить файлы, которые он просит, получится только с рабочего места. Если взять пропуск и рюкзак с полотенцем, то можно побежать в офис прямо так, пешком. Выйдет отличная тренировка — то что нужно.  
Вчера паззл сложился почти полностью, но Эния хотела еще раз полюбоваться на эту головоломку, в которую превратились их с шефом отношения. Это было красиво и очень ее радовало. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Как раз тот случай, когда ошибиться нельзя.  
Эния бежала по улице, выбирая извилистый маршрут через парки и распахнутые калитки двориков, и очень сосредоточенно вспоминала.  
Мистер Холмс стал себя странно вести, пожалуй, после того случая с уходом на пенсию руководителя смежного департамента. День рождения у мистера Стивенса двадцать третьего ноября — Эния вспомнила, потому что готовила для него подарок каждый год. В этом году подарком был целый конь. Живой. Невзирая на солидный возраст, мистер Стивенс оставался страстным любителем лошадей. Конь по имени Орион был чудесный: вороной масти, очень красивый и добрый.  
В общем, вручение подарка было самым лучшим, что тогда произошло. Эния даже улыбнулась, когда вспомнила реакцию мистера Стивенса на Ориона. Он весь светился, и объявил о своем уходе на пенсию, совсем о нем не сожалея.  
Просто так уйти ему, увы, не дали. В тот день у него все еще не было никакого преемника, что с точки зрения хорошо отлаженной системы, которой являлись оба департамента, было во-первых, практически невозможно, во-вторых, очень неприятно для репутации руководства. Тогда случилась целая серия совершенно невнятных внезапных скандалов, мешавших совершить это рутинное переназначение.  
Сначала давно уже назначенный преемник, первый заместитель мистера Стивенса, попался на связи со своей секретаршей. Если бы то был просто роман, ничего плохого бы с ним не случилось, но дело было не совсем по обоюдному согласию, и он попал под суд. Секретаршу, впрочем, повысили до помощника третьего заместителя руководителя департамента. Другой его заместитель вдруг отказался принять на себя полномочия мистера Стивенса, сказав, что хотел бы работать в команде мистера Холмса, поскольку поезки в Северную Африку ему надоели, а в команде мистера Холмса, мол, специализируются совсем не на Африке, что весьма удобно. Подобные заявления были несколько неуместны, как тогда выразился сам мистер Холмс.  
Мистер Холмс уже на этом втором странном происшествии стал выглядеть немного раздраженным. Ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи о том, что поездки в Северную Африку возможны и у него в департаменте, пусть и по другим делам. И если поездки в какую-то часть света это такая проблема для сотрудника с настолько широким кругом обязанностей, то лучше ему вовсе сменить род деятельности. Подобные беседы ему пришлось проводить и с собственными подчиненными — Эния на них присутствовала. Те были недовольны ответом шефа и даже казались удивленными. Словно ожидали чего-то совершенно другого.  
Эния помнила, как он вызвал ее к себе в кабинет вечером такого вот трудного дня. Мистер Холмс сидел у себя за столом, внимательно разглядывая заявление от четвертого за сегодня агента. Заявление представляло собой два листа бумаги формата А4, исписанные убористым почерком. Когда Эния зашла в кабинет, мистер Холмс уже дочитывал второй лист и на лице у него было выражение, которое она про себя определила как «я понял все, что вы хотите мне сказать, на второй фразе, но я вас вежливо дослушал, а теперь заставлю вернуть мне потраченные впустую минуты моей жизни». Именно так он однажды и сказал, чем вызвал у одного уже давно уволенного агента нервный срыв. Энии впрочем его суровость даже понравилась — он тогда был совершенно прав на ее взгляд.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? — спросила она у шефа, зайдя в кабинет.  
— Доктор Кларенс, он ведь ваш бывший однокашник? — спросил мистер Холмс.  
Эния не очень удивилась вопросу: доктор Кларенс был третий заместитель мистера Стивенса. Тот самый, который получил нового помощника после первого скандала. Он был следующим кандидатом на пост мистера Стивенса.  
— Да, сэр. Мне поговорить с ним о сложившейся ситуации с назначением в неформальной обстановке? — вежливо спросила Эния.  
Мистер Холмс тогда замолчал и уставился на нее с каким-то выражением, которого Эния раньше не видела. То есть она поняла, что он немного удивился, но и почему-то почувствовал облегчение. Как будто этот ее вопрос ему очень помог.  
Он жестом пригласил ее сесть в кресло и спросил очень невозмутимо:  
— А что вы сами думаете об этой ситуации, мисс Макалистер?  
И Эния рассказала ему, что думает. Ей сделалось понятно еще на втором заместителе, что кто-то захотел получить больше власти и полномочий, но легальных рычагов у этого кого-то не было. Все это, начиная со скандала с подозрением на изнасилование, выглядело, как чья-то совершенно дурацкая производственная интрига. Дурацкая — потому что при их роде деятельности любое расширение полномочий влечет за собой и увеличение числа обязанностей и риска для жизни.  
Гипотеза ее подтвердилась, когда она пообщалась за полуденным кофе с тем самым агентом, чье пространное заявление только что дочитал Майкрофт Холмс. Кто-то разнес слух, что если два департамента — мистера Холмса и мистера Стивенса — объединятся в один, то настанут блаженные времена с высокой зарплатой и необременительной работой. Потому что, видимо, по их представлениям, вся работа будет поделена между большим числом людей.  
Мистер Холмс согласно кивал на каждом ее выводе — он пришел к тем же заключениям. Когда Эния замолчала, он неожиданно искренне и устало сказал:  
— Какие же они все идиоты…  
А потом он разрешил всю сложную ситуацию очень быстро. У Энии сложилось впечатление, что просто потому что вся эта проблема ему смертельно надоела. Третий заместитель зафиксировал домогательства своего нового помощника, и та вылетела с работы пулей и даже без скандала. После разговора с мистером Холмсом, которого Эния не слышала, эта яркая и пробивная особа как-то резко побледнела и осунулась, и вскоре уволилась по собственному желанию. На место мистера Стивенса был назначен доктор Кларенс, и Эния была очень рада, что теперь нужно будет делать подарки давнему приятелю, у которого раньше даже контрольные списывать приходилось.  
Дальше Энии были неприятно вспоминать их с мистером Холмсом общение. Она даже замедлила бег и приостановилась возле витрины с выставленными там шляпками. Как-то так вышло, что фраза про идиотов была последней искренней и неформальной, которую она услышала от него.  
Мистер Холмс с того вечера ни разу не спросил, как себя чувствует ее кошка, хотя раньше его, как ей казалось, развлекала ее пустая болтовня в том числе и на эту тему. Он ограничил их общение резко и очень твердо, оставив только обсуждения задач и просьбы принести кофе.  
Эния сначала расстроилась, и была расстроена дня два, не меньше. Ни за что на свете она бы не хотела вызвать такое вот охлаждение их рабочих отношений.  
Мистер Холмс — Майкрофт — ей на самом деле нравился. По-человечески. Вызывал восхищение тем, что он умеет делать. Ей казались почти волшебными его способности понимать процессы, происходящие во всем мире, предугадывать их и управлять ими. Возможность просто быть рядом с ним и наблюдать его работу уже сделала бы жизнь Энии прекрасной.  
Она же еще и как-то ухитрялась помогать ему — он сам не раз говорил, что ее помощь неоценима. Все это наполняло ее существование особым смыслом, и было почти полным счастьем. Для полного счастья ей не хватало невозможного, как ей казалось. Тогда она точно знала, что Майкрофт не приемлет служебных романов, по крайней мере, для себя самого. Если бы было иначе, то Эния бы позволила себе что-нибудь лишнее. Например, называла бы его по имени про себя гораздо чаще.  
В те же дни, в начале декабря, Эния подумала, что сделала что-то не так, и теперь мистер Холмс заново оценивает ее, как сотрудника. И отстранился, чтобы ему не мешали все эти излишества в общении вроде пространных обсуждений погоды по утрам, которые раньше без проблем допускал. Большей катастрофы Эния и придумать не смогла бы.  
Однако мистер Холмс никак не показывал, что его что-то не устраивает в ее работе, и Эния решила понять сама, что с ним случилось. Для этого она сделала вид, что не заметила изменений в общении, и продолжала рассказывать про погоду по утрам, жаловаться на кошку, которая ее будит за два часа до будильника, и приносить к утреннему чаю шоколадное печенье, испеченное собственноручно.  
Мистер Холмс сохранял исключительно отстраненный вид, разговоры не поддерживал, но печенье послушно съедал. А примерно через неделю после первой ее жалобы на кошку, она получила на свой рабочий email официальное уведомление с разрешением являться на работу на час позже «в связи со сложившимися семейными обстоятельствами».  
Потом, за оставшиеся до Рождества две недели, мистер Холмс успел одолжить ей книгу из личной коллекции по ее прямой просьбе; поинтересоваться, как она добралась до работы в тот день, когда были сообщения о шторме и наводнении; узнать, что она любит Богему и достать для нее билеты.  
Эния снова ускорила бег. Вход в их офисное здание уже был за поворотом, а вывод почти сложился снова.  
Мистер Холмс по-прежнему ценит ее, как сотрудника, уважает и доверяет. Беспокоится о ней, когда есть вероятность угрозы жизни или благополучию. А также запоминает, что ей нравится и внимательно слушает все, что она говорит. Однако при этом тщательно держит рабочую дистанцию. Настолько тщательно, что даже позволяет себе невежливо молчать в ответ на дружескую болтовню. Он точно знает, что так делать неприлично, а неприличные вещи на работе он себе позволяет только в самых крайних случаях.  
Отсюда Эния могла сделать лишь один вывод: Майкрофт Холмс видит в ней больше не только коллегу. И, возможно, боится сделать еще более неприличную вещь, чем невежливый отказ разговаривать на отвлеченные темы.  
Эния, приветливо поздоровавшись с охранником, зашла уже шагом в офис и поднялась в свой кабинет. Дальше ей не нужно было формулировать, потому что спокойно никак не получалось, и с этим Эния ничего делать не стала, позволив себе просто порадоваться без единой внятной мысли в голове.  


* * *  


Когда Джон и Ирэн вышли из спальни, Шерлок немедленно отправил Антее сообщение с просьбой прислать ему все, что есть у них на Ирэн Адлер. Ему очень хотелось разобраться с делом Ирэн побыстрее.  
Как только она сообщила, что хотела бы свободно жить в Лондоне, Шерлок заметил, как его самого тяготила необходимость постоянно прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы даже просто с ней поговорить. Искать Ирэн ему, в общем-то нравилось, но только тогда, когда найти получалось. И было бы при этом здорово, чтобы он мог найти ее и в Лондоне тоже. И чтобы можно было с ней разговаривать просто по телефону без всяких предосторожностей. Шерлок мог бы перечислить еще целый список неудобств, которые им приходилось испытывать, если бы взялся подробно об этом размышлять.  
Самой неприятной же, по его мнению, проблемой была мучительная неопределенность. У него была женщина, самая прекрасная на свете, но для мира она была мертва. И он не мог бы никому сказать, какая она, без того, чтобы не получить обвинение в пустых мечтах об идеальной, но несуществующей подруге.  
Отправив сообщение, Шерлок подобрал одежду с пола и навел относительный порядок в комнате, а затем ушел в ванную, чтобы умыться и одеться. Проблемой Ирэн они могут заняться вместе и попозже, а вот с Джоном следует сделать что-то уже прямо сейчас. Шерлок совсем не собирался так сильно его шокировать. Он думал, что мог бы пригласить его в гости и как-то подготовить к встрече с Ирэн — словом, сделать воскрешение из мертвых не таким неудачным, как в прошлый раз.  
Как все это исправить, он пока не очень понимал, но на этот раз он был не один, а Джон его пока не ударил, поэтому Шерлок надеялся, что сейчас найдет способ облегчить состояние друга.  
Когда Шерлок пришел на кухню, Джон уже сидел за столом, перед ним стояла чашка свежего кофе, а Ирэн увлеченно рассказывала ему почему-то как раз про кофе:  
— ...Так что в следующий раз я привезу из Бразилии — он там совсем другой.  
Джон в ответ молчал, очень сосредоточенно разглядывая свою кружку, и Шерлоку это совсем не понравилось. Ирэн открыла уже рот, чтобы продолжить свою речь, но Шерлок прервал ее и решительно сказал Джону, усевшись за стол рядом с ним:  
— Джон, я хочу извиниться.  
Тот удивленно вскинул взгляд на Шерлока.  
— За что это?  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и ответил на поставленный вопрос четко, словно Джон был его полевым командиром, а он рядовым, который должен объяснить свой проступок:  
— Я тебе лгал несколько лет, что не подозреваю о судьбе Ирэн Адлер. Также я позволил тебе считать, что она погибла, и вынудил тебя продолжать лгать мне. Это недопустимое поведение, я полностью сознаю свою вину и надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня простить.  
Джон слушал его очень внимательно и задумчиво помолчал, когда Шерлок закончил говорить, но потом криво усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
— Тут нечего прощать, не беспокойся. Хотя спасибо…  
Тут Джон наконец-то пригубил кофе, и Шерлок предположил, что он сказал искренне, а не из каких-то своих дурацких побуждений.  
— Это чужой секрет, — пояснил Джон. — Я понимаю, что решать, кому его выдавать, должен не ты.  
Шерлок кивнул с легким облегчением и задумался. Такой быстрой развязки он не ожидал. Исходя из прошлого опыта, он ждал, что ему придется долго объяснять, как именно Ирэн спаслась, почему Майкрофт считал, что она погибла, и как в этом всем участвовал Шерлок. А потом, основываясь все на том же опыте, Джон должен был сказать, что его все это не удовлетворяет, и раз он недостоин доверия Шерлока, то лучше им вообще больше не общаться никогда.  
Однако Джон всего этого не сделал, и потому Шерлок не знал, что теперь делать ему.  
— Но вы оба должны теперь мне рассказать подробности. Раз уж я узнал, — продолжал Джон. — Потому что я вообще не понимаю, что между вами происходит, и как вы вообще…  
Тут Джон неопределенно взмахнул рукой, а Шерлок задумался теперь уже над его вопросом. Отвечать так же, как он когда-то ответил про Жанин, что «они встречаются», он почему-то не мог. Ему казалось, что это определение не подходит для их отношений. Хотя формально они действительно — встречаются. В самом прямом смысле этого слова. Время от времени встречаются. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Джон прав, он должен получить исчерпывающие объяснения.  
— Когда я раскрыл то дело с камерафоном для Майкрофта, Ирэн попросила у меня помощи, — Шерлок решил начать с самого начала, вспомнив, что и про тот разговор Джон не знает. Рассказывать эту историю было очень неприятно, почти болезненно, но Шерлок продолжал: — Я не мог ей сразу же ответить согласием, потому что был слишком зол, но и оставить просьбу без внимания не сумел. Я следил за ней и когда ее положение стало чересчур опасным…  
— Я попала в плен к террористам, — вставила Ирэн почему-то очень довольным тоном.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Да, именно туда. Так вот, я вмешался и помог ей оттуда выбраться. Поскольку мы знали, что Майкрофт будет волноваться, если выяснит, что Ирэн жива, и я в этом виноват, мы устроили дело так, будто Ирэн действительно казнили.  
— Не только Майкрофт, — опять дополнила его рассказ Ирэн и взяла Шерлока за руку, а он не стал ее отнимать, машинально сжав ее пальцы в ответ. — У меня до сих пор много недоброжелателей. Тогда было раза в два больше.  
— Да, они бы тоже стали волноваться и охотиться за ней, — согласился Шерлок. — Мнимая смерть отчасти решила эту проблему.  
— Это я понял, — вдруг перебил его Джон. — Я не понимаю всего остального. Что вы вообще делаете? Как вы?..  
Шерлок растерянно хлопнул глазами и вопросительно уставился на него.  
— Мы… мы общаемся, занимаемся сексом, навещаем друг друга достаточно регулярно, хотя четкого расписания у нас нет.  
Джон помотал головой с очень знакомым Шерлоку видом. Тот всегда так делал, когда чего-то упорно не понимал.  
— Вообще-то сначала Шерлок упирался, — вдруг сказала Ирэн очень ехидно. — Но я его убедила.  
— Неправда, я был не против с самого начала, — решительно возразил Шерлок. Он искренне так считал.  
— Может и был, но все равно сомневался и мучился бы так еще долго. Может быть вообще всегда, ты выносливый.  
— Погодите, — Джон замахал руками, чтобы они помолчали, и непонимающе спросил: — В чем сомневался? И против чего упирался?  
Ирэн весело покосилась на Шерлока, который опять не мог сразу подобрать нужные слова, и ответила за него:  
— В том, что ему нужны полноценные романтические отношения с женщиной, — тут она недовольно фыркнула. — Даже если предполагаемая женщина это я.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Эту часть их совместных приключений он тоже не любил вспоминать, и сейчас не собирался. Она тогда очень переживала и нервничала, а вместе с ней переживать начинал он. Одно из не самых приятных и неожиданных открытий, которое он тогда совершил: когда плохо Ирэн, плохо и ему самому. Поэтому сейчас Шерлок все равно сказал максимально смиренным тоном:  
— Я так больше не делаю.  
Еще немного подумав, он подвинулся ближе к ней и обнял ее за плечи. На всякий случай. Она довольно прижалась к нему, примирительно улыбнувшись.  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Все в порядке.  
Джон отхлебнул большой глоток из кружки и теперь разглядывал их уже не так шокированно, как раньше. Скорее, с любопытством. Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул: раз Джон уже даже способен анализировать новую информацию (если его способ обдумывать любые сведения можно назвать анализом), значит, он приходит в себя.  
— Ну я понял, что ты спас Ирэн, как рыцарь из сказки. И какие у вас теперь отношения? Кроме того, что сексуальные, это я уже и так заметил.  
Шерлок кивнул и снова подробно ответил:  
— Мы связываемся через разные форумы. Напрямую только в самых крайних случаях. Требование безопасности. Майкрофт уже в курсе, что Ирэн жива, и что мы… — тут он опять не нашел нужных слов и неловко изрек: — держим связь. И даже смирился с этим фактом. Когда я хочу ее увидеть, я начинаю ее искать. Она оставляет довольно заметные для меня следы своего пребывания, и обычно мне удается ее найти. Тогда я приезжаю туда, где она в настоящий момент, и мы общаемся, занимаемся сексом и, если повезет, то даже находим нам расследование. Иногда, вот как вчера, Ирэн сама находит меня, если оказывается зачем-нибудь в Лондоне.  
— Ага… — протянул Джон. Его, похоже, что-то продолжало смущать.  
— Что-то не так? — решил Шерлок спросить прямо.  
— Как-то это слишком нормально, — честно признался Джон. — По твоему описанию получается обычный такой роман на расстоянии. Разве что часть с поисками и странными способами связи не вписывается.  
— О, это очень просто исправить! — воодушевленно заявила Ирэн. — Шерлок разрешает привязывать себя к кровати, и не только к кровати, и не только привязывать — мы пробуем разные сексуальные практики. Когда Шерлок меня спасал, он притворился моим палачом и изрубил ближайших террористов огромным мечом. Шерлок понятия не имел, чем я теперь зарабатываю на жизнь. Нам нравится вместе влипать в неприятности и расследовать преступления. Когда мы начали наши отношения, я торжественно пообещала Шерлоку избегать проблем с законом, чтобы ему было спокойнее. Шерлок мне тоже забыл рассказать, что собирается уйти под прикрытие и сымитировать самоубийство, зато потом не менее торжественно обещал больше так не делать.  
Шерлок терпеливо слушал перечисление «странностей» их отношений и наблюдал за Джоном. Сам он не считал все это хоть сколько-то странным, все детали были с его точки зрения обоснованными и логичными. Джона же все это явно устраивало. Он выглядел все более и более внимательным. Шерлоку даже показалось, что Джон чему-то сочувствует. Чему тут можно сочувствовать, Шерлок пока не понимал, но надеялся, что Джон объяснит.  
Когда она договорила, Джон снова задумчиво молчал целую минуту. Шерлок тоже решил ничего не добавлять на всякий случай.  
— А! — вдруг воскликнул Джон, и Шерлок удивленно вздернул бровь.  
— Что?  
— Это ты тот кладоискатель! Вчерашний! — ликующе возопил Джон.  
— Я, — довольно подтвердила Ирэн. — Тоже хотела предложить перейти на ты, спасибо, Джон.  
Шерлок невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав легкую гордость то ли за Джона, что он наконец-то догадался, то ли за Ирэн — просто так.  
— Я был прав! — сообщил Джон.  
— В смысле? — теперь уже удивился Шерлок.  
— Кладоискатель тебе понравился, — ехидно сказал Джон и снова пристально уставился на них обоих. Судя по его виду, он теперь не испытывал никаких затруднений в связи с новой ситуацией, но собирался еще долго ее обсуждать. Шерлок в принципе был не против.  


* * *  


Майкрофт ехал на работу один. Сегодня было Рождество, и водителя он отпустил на все выходные, так что пришлось воспользоваться собственной машиной, а не служебной. Вообще-то, работать он поначалу не планировал, но из-за того, что случилось вчера с этим несчастным рождественским подарком, ему было очень надо успокоить нервы. Работа успокаивала лучше всего. Как правило.  
Хотя ему сейчас было нужно следить за дорогой, мысли все равно текли в одном направлении: неясная ситуация с Антеей не давала покоя. Он не думал, что она сказала ему неправду про друзей, которые все как один не любят оперу. Скорее всего, так и было, и ей просто сделалось обидно, что билет пропадет. Ничего ужасного не произойдет, если двое коллег посетят спектакль, который им обоим нравится. Поэтому он не понимал, чего же она испугалась тогда. Обычно она его не боялась и совсем не смущалась разговоров с ним. Действительно ли ее пугал он, ее начальник? Может, он сделал что-то не так, и она стала считать, что он может ее неправильно понять, сделать насчет нее какие-то неуместные предположения?  
Вспоминая прошедшие недели, Майкрофт делал вывод, что ничего лишнего он себе не позволял. Вел себя, как внимательный к своим сотрудникам руководитель. Единственный момент, который ему самому не нравился, случился почти ровно месяц назад: он тогда назвал всех своих подчиненных скопом идиотами. Не решила же она в самом деле, что он и ее считает идиоткой? Вряд ли.  
Майкрофт недовольно фыркнул, вспомнив тяжелую ситуацию, которая привела к такой его несдержанности. Воспоминания были так ярки и несли столь противные эмоции, что Майкрофт невольно увяз в них. Дорога же была возмутительно пуста, так что он даже не мог отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
Тогда, месяц назад, хорошо отлаженная процедура почему-то вязла, и работа не шла по намеченному загодя плану. Майкрофта это безумно раздражало, потому что он не понимал, что происходит. А не понимать Майкрофт никогда не любил.  
Сначала он предположил, что проблема исключительно в уходящем с высокого поста руководителе. Может быть, тот плохо подготовился к своему уходу? Когда мистер Джонс был смещен с поста заместителя и оказался под следствием по подозрению в изнасиловании, Майкрофт было уверился в своем предположении. Мистер Стивенс ошибся, когда подбирал себе заместителя: нельзя же предлагать вместо себя человека, который склонен нарушать закон так сильно.  
Майкрофт изучил материалы дела и пришел к выводу, что обвинения справедливы: делопроизводитель по имени Джессика Стронг была напугана и не могла отказать руководителю. По ее словам он угрожал ей, и угрозы эти она даже смогла зафиксировать. Доводы обвинения были убедительны. В современной судебной практике подобное приравнивается к сексуальному насилию, и вполне обоснованно, на взгляд Майкрофта. Вообще-то он даже возмутился, когда прочитал отчет по расследованию. Поведение мистера Джонса было совершенно недопустимо.  
Словом, тут вроде бы все стало понятно и Майкрофт занялся насущными делами своего департамента. Однако после стало происходить что-то совсем невразумительное. К нему стали ходить на поклон его агенты, один за другим.  
Первой была миссис Роза Гладиус, симпатичная пухлая дама, из тех, кто всегда знает, чего хочет, и считает, что знает, как это получить. Миссис Гладиус утверждала, что Майкрофт должен взять на себя работу мистера Стивенса и объединить два департамента «под своей рукой».  
Вот прямо так и сказала про руку, будто они не работают в правительственной структуре вполне демократического государства, а какие-нибудь вассалы при средневековом деспотичном феодале. Майкрофт даже подумал, что ослышался, но счел нужным все-таки объяснить ей, что она немного не права. Он подробно рассказал, что функции двух смежных, но разных отделов их организации разделены не без причин, по очень четким критериям. Процедуры их взаимодействия отлажены, и поэтому слияние департаментов совершенно бессмысленно. Даже если такое слияние когда-то произойдет, то не потому что так захотела миссис Гладиус, и в этом случае всем сотрудникам (и прежде всего самому Майкрофту) добавится работы, потому что неизбежна системная перестройка всех рабочих процессов.  
Миссис Гладиус удивилась так, будто Майкрофт действительно был жестоким феодалом, а она его крепостной, и он только что толкнул речь в защиту прав и свобод человека, чего от него ждать никак невозможно. Однако ушла, а Майкрофт вздохнул с облегчением.  
Вторым, третьим, четвертым и так далее были агенты, которых Майкрофт никогда не стал бы подозревать в желании сменить работу, она им нравилась. Но все они повторяли ту же бессмыслицу, что и миссис Гладиус, и кроме того отказывались объяснить, как им пришла в голову эта совершенно безумная мысль.  
В общем, Майкрофт не понимал, что происходит, и поначалу просто малодушно захотел, чтобы оно перестало происходить, ибо разбираться в идиотских идеях идиотских людей терпеть не мог. В отличие от Шерлока, Майкрофта с детства искренне огорчало существование глупости в этом мире. Даже если со стороны казалось, что он старается получить побольше власти над людьми, то делал он это только чтобы все эти люди с очень просто устроенными мозгами совершали поменьше глупостей.  
Но похоже этот факт был очевиден только самому Майкрофту. Все остальные, включая некоторых его подчиненных, видимо, считали, его каким-то психом с манией величия, которому вынь да положь побольше полномочий и сопутствующей им головной боли.  
К сожалению, он не мог себе позволить не разобраться во всей этой чепухе. Он тщательно изучил обращения агентов, проверил их повседневные контакты, и с кем они общались последнее время. Очень похожие заявления второго заместителя мистера Стивенса Майкрофт также учел.  
Прежде всего, сложив вместе полученные сведения, Майкрофт на всякий случай уточнил у своего вышестоящего руководства, нет ли у них планов по реорганизации их работы. Планов таких, разумеется, не было. Подобные вещи готовятся за месяцы до начала, и обсуждают их напрямую, иначе неизбежны проблемы при их реализации.  
Еще немного проанализировав полученные сведения, он нашел человека, на котором, кажется сходились все нити. Агенты общались между собой, конечно же, и со своими коллегами из подразделения мистера Стивенса, а слухи разносились волнами и с искажениями. Самая первая такая волна поступила прямо из приемной приснопамятного мистера Джонса. Если все выводы Майкрофта верны, отсюда следовало, что доктор Кларенс, последний претендент на кресло мистера Стивенса, может скоро тоже попасть под суд по какому-нибудь внезапному обвинению, если окажется так же недальновиден и склонен к жестокости, как мистер Джонс.  
Не откладывая решение проблемы в долгий ящик, Майкрофт вызвал к себе Антею. Он собирался расспросить ее о докторе Кларенсе и вообще посоветоваться. С некоторых пор, он не позволял себе делать выводы о поведении людей только на основании своих собственных соображений. Если люди, вроде бы достаточно вменяемые, чтобы работать под его началом, вдруг начинают вести себя странно, нужно обязательно перепроверить все.  
Он отлично помнил, как ошибся в Ирэн Адлер: ошибся трижды. Сначала недооценил ее опасность для брата, потом недооценил ее же головоломку, а потом снова стал недооценивать, уже в качестве потенциального члена семьи. И все три раза он ошибался, потому что строил выводы о личности очень сложного человека на основании неполных данных. Все его коллеги были люди непростые, и вероятность ошибки росла с каждым их странным действием. Сейчас речь шла о его работе, весьма важной части его жизни. Поэтому ошибаться здесь он совсем не хотел.  
Каково же было его удивление и облегчение, когда Эния подтвердила ход его мыслей. И кроме того, вела себя замечательно умно, чем утешила, сама того не подозревая. Потому что мало кому вообще в голову может прийти, что Майкрофт Холмс нуждается в утешении.  
— Некоторые наши коллеги считают, что наше ведомство очень просто устроено, — весело объясняла она ход своих мыслей. — Потому что сами никогда не управляли ничем сложнее ручной мясорубки. Им кажется, что мы все делаем примерно одно и то же, и если больше людей будут делать одно и то же, то работы на каждого станет меньше. Или станет проще отлынивать. Примерно так говорят они все, включая и этого, — тут Эния кивнула на заявление, которое только что дочитал Майкрофт.  
Он машинально глянул на листок, а потом опять поспешно поднял взгляд на свою ассистентку. Майкрофт давно знал, что она довольно умна для человека, которого не воспитывала их с Шерлоком мать, и с удовольствием использовал ее ум в вопросах, в которых сам был не вполне уверен. Она лучше него понимала людей, и сейчас сделала за Майкрофта самую неприятную часть работы: доказала, что они действительно идиоты, а не сложные индивидуальности в личностном кризисе.  
К сожалению, не так уж часто возникали ситуации, когда Эния могла продемонстировать эту часть своего мышления во всей красе. Вот прямо в ту самую минуту Майкрофт обнаружил в себе это сожаление, очень искреннее и неожиданно сильное. Потому что она была красивой, когда думала, завораживающе. На нее было приятно смотреть, когда она так делала. Возможно, так случилось, потому что вся эта ситуация крайне его утомила, и он просто не отследил эмоции, которые следовало сдержать.  
Она анализировала ситуацию совсем иначе, и пришла к решению с другой стороны.  
— Но Ив… то есть доктор Кларенс, — продолжала она увлеченно рассказывать. — Он совсем не такой. Понимает, как тяжело каждый из нас работает, и вникает во все вопросы. Можно спросить у него, что происходит у них в департаменте, он нам подскажет.  
— Спасибо за помощь. Вам не нужно ничего делать, я сам с ним поговорю, — поблагодарил Майкрофт и тогда-то выдал свое сообщение про идиотов.  
А Эния никак не показала, что ее огорчили его слова, так что он и не подумал, что сказал что-то не так.  
Майкрофт уже подъезжал к стоянке возле офиса, так что даже с облегчением отбросил эти пустые размышления. Тем более, дальше следовали самые неприятные воспоминания последних тридцати дней.  


* * *  


Молли готовилась к свиданию примерно так: вечером предыдущего дня измучила свой комод и шкаф с одеждой, пытаясь выбрать подходящий наряд. Кот ходил за ней по пятам и терся об ноги, требуя, чтобы хозяйка общалась с ним, как всегда по вечерам, а Молли строго объясняла ему, что ей некогда, и не надо вставать лапами на весь ее гардероб, разложенный на диване.  
Утром, посмотрев за окно, она решила, что вчерашний вариант наряда ей уже не нравится, потому что платье в желтых горохах хорошо смотрится в желтом свете электрической лампы, но не очень при дневном, к тому же, когда снег и холодно. Так что в конце концов она махнула рукой и надела любимое шерстяное платье, в котором иногда ходила гулять по выходным вот в такие прохладные зимние дни. Оно не было особенно нарядным, но было лучше, чем обычные брюки со свитером, и Молли в нем чувствовала себя привычно. Последнее ей казалось особенно важным, потому что она немного нервничала.  
Молли оказалась готова гораздо раньше, чем нужно, и сначала было рассердилась на себя, потому что ждать было бы еще мучительнее, чем одеваться, но ей вдруг позвонил Грег. Она с некоторым удивлением подняла трубку. Первой ее мыслью было почему-то, что Грег решил отменить свидание. Потому что передумал. Или пригласил ее вчера по ошибке.  
Потом она старательно выбросила из головы всю эту ерунду и ответила на звонок, все еще волнуясь:  
— Привет. Что-то случилось?  
— Привет! — радостно поздоровался Грег.  
По его голосу Молли услышала, что он, кроме того, что рад, вроде бы смущен чем-то, и снова запереживала, что он все отменит.  
— Слушай, мне ужасно неловко, — еще более сконфуженно продолжал Грег. — Но я уже почти приехал. Ты наверное еще не готова. Так что я тут внизу припаркуюсь и буду тебя ждать, сколько потребуется.  
Молли от удивления даже не сразу ему ответила. Она бы поняла, если бы он опоздал и переживал по этой причине, а он, получается, наоборот. И сильно переживает, как будто сделал что-то очень невежливое. Это вызывало даже какие-то эмоции, но Молли не смогла их сразу опознать, хотя они точно не были неприятными.  
— Я… нет! — после неловкой паузы воскликнула Молли и честно ответила: — Нет, я уже готова. Сейчас выйду. Очень здорово, что ты раньше приехал.  
Спускаясь по лестнице и привычно перепрыгивая через последние две ступеньки пролета, Молли очень старалась выкинуть из мыслей всю эту ерунду, которую печатают в глянцевых журналах про то, как правильно соблазнять мужчину. Что нужно заставлять его ждать и еще как-нибудь мучить. Вот прямо сейчас она твердо уверилась, что все это глупые глупости: как можно заставлять ждать человека, который и так переживает, что приехал не вовремя?  
Как только она спустилась с крыльца, Грег подогнал машину к подъезду и вышел из нее, чтобы открыть для Молли дверь. Та смущенно фыркнула, но послушно взяла его за руку, когда он галантно помог ей сесть. Так обходительно с ней вели себя редко. То есть Томас поначалу вел, а потом перестал. Молли решительно зажмурилась и помотала головой, чтобы неуместные мысли о несостоявшемся муже ушли и не возвращались больше.  
— Ты отлично выглядишь, — вдруг сообщил ей Грег, когда уселся за руль рядом с ней, а Молли немного удивилась. Ей казалось, что она выглядит, как обычно. С макияжем даже особенно не возилась, поскольку боялась переборщить.  
— Спасибо, — смущенно ответила она и покосилась на него. А после уже изумленно и в упор уставилась на него, потому что он ей улыбался очень искренне и восхищенно. Никак иначе понять это выражение лица было невозможно. Так что Молли немедленно стало стыдно, что она восприняла его комплимент, как формальность.  
— Я знаю, что ты часто носишь это платье. И я всегда считал, что ты в нем хорошо выглядишь, — немедленно ответил Грег, правильно прочитав ее удивление, и перевел взгляд вперед, собираясь вывести машину на дорогу.  
Молли еще удивленнее захлопала глазами. К тому, что Шерлок видит ее насквозь, она привыкла, а вот, что Грег будет делать то же самое, совсем не ожидала. Из-за этого она почувствовала себя в точности, как рядом с Шерлоком, когда еще на что-то надеялась. То есть полностью перестала понимать, как себя вести и куда себя деть.  
— Я… правда?  
— Угум, — покивал Грег и снова улыбнулся ей. — Кроме того, это теплое платье, и нам рано ехать в ресторан. Так что мы сможем погулять где-нибудь.  
— А где? — заинтересовалась Молли.  
Ей все еще было неловко и непривычно, но его улыбка ее успокоила: ни Шерлок, ни Томас так не улыбались. У Грега оказался неожиданно умиротворяющий вариант улыбки. Такой не оставляет сомнений в том, что адресована она именно ей, а не ключам от лаборатории, например.  
— Сейчас покажу.  
У Грега вдруг запищал телефон, лежавший на приборной доске, первыми двумя аккодами Кармины Бураны, и он обреченно фыркнул.  
— Ну, конечно, как же в выходной, и без него, — ехидно рассмеялся Грег. — Это Шерлок. Посмотри, пожалуйста, что он написал.  
Молли деловито кивнула и взяла его телефон, уставившись в экран. Сообщение гласило:  
«Мне нужны все материалы на банду Йонатана. ШХ»  
— Ему нужны какие-то материалы про Йонатана, — послушно передала она.  
— Чудесно, — хмыкнул Грег, продолжая следить за дорогой. — Ответь, пожалуйста, что я вышлю утром в понедельник.  
Молли опять кивнула, сосредоточенно набирая ответ Шерлоку.  
— Надеюсь, он не будет нам весь день писать и звонить, — проворчал Грег. — Только свидания с Шерлоком нам не хватало.  
Молли отправила сообщение и беззаботно пожала плечами.  
— Наверно, ему опять скучно.  
— Вчера только дело раскрыл, — продолжал Грег ворчать. — И уже новое себе нашел. Вот пусть еще поищет, я сегодня работать не собираюсь. У меня свидание. С тобой.  
— Не работай, — уверенно поддержала его Молли и, почувствовав себя уже совсем свободно, сказала: — У тебя свидание. Со мной.  


* * *  


Шерлок действительно уже нашел себе работу. Как только ему пришел ответ от Антеи, он убежал за ноутбук на диван, предоставив Ирэн объясняться с Джоном. Она, впрочем, совсем не возражала. Поговорить с кем-то откровенно обо всех перипетиях своей дурацкой жизни, было довольно приятно. У нее не так уж много было друзей, с которыми можно себе такое позволить. Последнее время — совсем никого, кроме Шерлока.  
Забрав с кухни кофе и вазу с печеньем, они вдвоем тоже переместились следом за Шерлоком в гостиную, в кресла у камина.  
Джона интересовало вообще все, так что Ирэн начала с истории про камерафон, свои приключения без камерафона и плен у террористов. Потом они переключились на то, как здорово Шерлок провел Джона, и как они оба здорово провели уже Майкрофта. Ирэн заметила, что Джон опять начал сердиться и огорчаться, поэтому поскорее перевела разговор на другую тему, решив, что следует вызвать у Джона сочувствие. Тогда он сразу забудет, как жестоко они его обманывали.  
— А я долго не могла придумать, чем мне заниматься, — принялась она жаловаться. — Сложно найти какое-то дело, когда ты умер.  
— Хм, — непонятно прокомментировал Шерлок с дивана.  
— У тебя дело было, — возразила Ирэн и продолжила ныть: — А я сначала открыла интернет-магазин товаров для БДСМ и здорового секса. Потом он разорился, и я работала учительницей рисования в школе в Австралии.  
— Учительницей! — удивился Джон.  
Ирэн покивала.  
— Ничего себе опыт вышел, но я остереглась работать с большим количеством любопытных подростков и скоро уехала оттуда. Где-то полгода я помогала в семейной пекарне. Печь хлеб было весело, там очень вкусно пахло.  
— А, это когда мы в Марселе были, — вдруг изрек Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
— Да, я тогда жила в Испании, — подтвердила Ирэн.  
— Значит, ты умеешь теперь печь хлеб? — уточнил Джон.  
— Я и раньше умела, — хмыкнула она. — Это не сложно. Но те милые люди подарили мне несколько новых рецептов.  
— Ты сказала, что проработала там полгода…  
— Угум, — кивнула Ирэн. — Потом я уехала в Новую Зеландию и поучаствовала в съемках передачи о диких животных.  
Тут Шерлок усмехнулся, и Ирэн с удовольствием бросила на него долгий взгляд.  
— Серьезно? — очень удивился Джон.  
— Ага, их записи я отсылала Шерлоку. На сувениры.  
— Они довольно забавные. Хотя часть с крокодилами можно было снять и с дублером, — проворчал Шерлок в ответ.  
Ирэн раздраженно закатила глаза. Это был их старый спор. Она даже внутренне напряглась, приготовив свои прежние аргументы, но, посмотрев на Шерлока, тут же успокоилась: он вовсе не собирался спорить, продолжая смотреть в экран. Он, наверное, считал, что то их разногласие разрешено, и был совершенно прав. Просто Шерлок не мог не беспокоиться за нее, а она никак не могла к этому привыкнуть. А он знал об этом и старался не показывать, что беспокоится. Ирэн это, конечно, все равно замечала, и не знала, как ей быть с этим его ангельским терпением.  
Поэтому теперь она просто продолжила рассказывать:  
— В общем, все было скучно, не так и по-дурацки, — пожаловалась она Джону. — И люди идиотские.  
— Но в итоге ты придумала про кладоискателя?  
— Судя по мерам безопасности, тебе это нравится и это надолго, — опять раздался голос Шерлока, но теперь довольный, и еще Ирэн различила в его интонации гордость. Видимо, за нее.  
— Нравится и надолго, — подтвердила она, постаравшись чтобы присутствующие не заметили, что ей стало немного не хватать воздуха от накатившей привычной паники.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Ирэн столь же привычно отстранилась от этой своей старой надоевшей подруги. Она видела чувства Шерлока — он вовсе не стремился скрывать их от нее. Но порой они начинали ее пугать так, что впору криком кричать. Страх был совершенно иррационален, хотя она могла бы внятно объяснить его причины, столь же иррациональные.  
Шерлок хотел, чтобы Ирэн было хорошо: заботился об ее безопасности и комфорте, придумывал для нее развлечения, изучал, на какие темы с ней можно спорить, а какие вызывали только боль. И боль эту он не избегал, но старался понять. Этот кошмарный и прекрасный человек теперь уже видел ее насквозь, как и она — его, но ни разу она не замечала в его взгляде осуждения, одно только понимание и иногда восхищение. Это было гораздо хуже, чем оказаться перед ним полностью обнаженной. Слишком уязвимой она чувствовала себя рядом с ним.  
Прячась от всех подряд и оставляя метки для Шерлока, она иногда просыпалась в слезах и с колотящимся от ужаса сердцем, что тот ее на сей раз не найдет. Не потому что не сможет, а потому что ему надоест, и она останется еще более одинокой, чем в те благословенные времена, когда она еще была жива, но ее жизнь зависела от сохранности одного мобильного телефона.  
Самый страшный ее страх, как ей казалось, исполнился, когда она увидела совершенно живого Шерлока тогда, в Афинах. Она немедленно подумала, что занимает не такое уж важное место в его жизни, чтобы он ее предупреждал о своих мнимых самоубийствах.  
А он взял и начал убеждать ее в обратном со всей своей всесокрушающей прямотой. Они тогда провели вместе целую неделю. Шерлок разрешал ей за себя держаться, сколько ей было нужно, придумывал меню ужина — каждый раз с замечательной изобретательностью, водил танцевать, таскался за ней по музеям и даже нанял прогулочную яхту, чтобы выйти вместе в море. Эта неделя была отличным способом загладить перед ней свою вину.  
Страх, что она ему не нужна, преследовал ее только первый день этих каникул, потому что вечером он был с ней и ночью тоже никуда не ушел, а на утро, проснувшись рядом с ним, Ирэн обнаружила, что он во сне вцепился в ее руку с самым мрачным видом, будто ее у него кто-то отбирал. Когда же она осторожно потрогала его за плечо, чтобы он отпустил ее, Шерлок проснулся с резким вдохом, словно его за волосы выдернули из воды, и уставился на нее с очень знакомым ей выражением лица. Ирэн иногда его видела в зеркале. Шерлок точно так же испугался, что теперь она уйдет — спрячется так, что он не сможет ее найти, — потому что он сделал ей слишком плохо.  
— А вы дадите мне посмотреть? — вежливо спросил Джон. — Эти передачи про животных.  
— Я тебе пришлю, — пообещала ему Ирэн и, подумав, что обсуждать работу ей надоело, внезапно начала говорить совсем о другом: — А Шерлока все-таки не ругай из-за меня. Он ведет себя очень примерно.  
Ей не надо было смотреть на Шерлока, она точно знала, что тот сейчас превратится в большое ухо и не будет подавать виду, будто их разговор его хоть сколько-то интересует.  
— Я и не собирался, — немедленно открестился Джон. — Хотя я и не знаю, что ты понимаешь под примерным поведением.  
Ирэн мечтательно улыбнулась, оглядев комнату.  
— Кажется, я при тебе говорила ему, что хотела бы заставить его просить пощады дважды прямо на этом столе?  
Джон вытаращился на Ирэн и покивал.  
— Ммм… Да, при мне. Что-то такое припоминаю.  
— Ну так он мне разрешил. Правда, получилось не дважды, а больше, — с хищным выражением лица сообщила Ирэн.  
Джон покосился на стол с опаской. Потом с такой же опаской стал разглядывать остальные горизонтальные поверхности гостиной.  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — ехидно засмеялась Ирэн, оценив его взгляд. — Хотя для этого не только горизонталь годится, ты же понимаешь.  
Потом она обернулась на Шерлока и обнаружила, что тот все-таки смотрит на них, не делает вид, что работает. Смотрит причем интересно — задумчиво и внимательно.  
— Ты хочешь что-то добавить, дорогой? — ласково спросила она у него.  
— Не уверен, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Мне кажется, Джон хочет что-то у нас спросить, но ему слишком неловко.  
Джон печально вздохнул в ответ.  
— Ты можешь спрашивать, что угодно, — серьезно сказала Джону Ирэн.  
Тот неуверенно потер нос и вопросительно уставился на Шерлока.  
— Ты ей полностью доверяешь, да?  
— Ага, — легко согласился Шерлок.  
— А она тебе? — таким же легким тоном спросил у Шерлока Джон.  
Ирэн почувствовала, что у нее опять перехватывает горло, потому что она не знала ответ на этот вопрос. И была уверена, что его не знает Шерлок, хотя думает, что знает. Но все равно ответ Шерлока оказался намного лучше, чем она ожидала. Настолько лучше, что Ирэн даже снова смогла дышать. Тот очень удивленно спросил:  
— А какая разница?  


* * *  


Майкрофт поднимался в лифте и старался сосредоточиться на будущей работе. Все срочное он разобрал еще на прошлой неделе, так что сейчас он мог бы заняться текущими рутинными задачами, из тех которые никогда не заканчиваются. Ему почти удалось настроиться на рабочий лад, когда он заходил в свою приемную. К сожалению — хотя именно сожаление он в этот момент не испытывал — все эти его настройки слетели, как только он обнаружил у себя в приемной свою ассистентку.  
— Добрый день, мисс Макалистер, — как мог невозмутимо поздоровался он.  
Эния сидела за своим рабочим столом и только что оторвала руки от клавиатуры, закончив что-то делать. Выглядела она совсем не как Антея, так что думать о ней кодовым именем у Майкрофта не получилось. Одета в удобный костюм для бега и кроссовки, волосы у нее были мокрые под накинутым на голову полотенцем в рождественских колокольчиках, и пахло от нее ромашковым мылом, которое лежало в душевой их офиса. Вид у нее был совершенно домашний, так что Майкрофт даже не подумал, что раз она здесь, то надо попросить сварить кофе или помочь ему с работой. Понятно же, что она просто забежала на работу на минутку и уйдет домой, как только досушит волосы.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс! — очень обрадовалась она ему, и Майкрофт невольно вскинул левую бровь.  
— Надеюсь, вы не очень утомились после пробежки? — не удержался он от вопроса.  
— Немного да, — честно ответила Эния, вставая из-за стола. — А вы решили поработать в выходной? Я сейчас сделаю вам чаю.  
— Решил. Так же как вы, очевидно. Спасибо, если вы еще не уходите и вас не затруднит.  
— Нисколько не затруднит, сэр! — со всем доступным ей радушием воскликнула она.  
Майкрофт даже не подозревал, что работе ассистента можно радоваться так сильно. Он вежливо кивнул и сбежал от нее в свой кабинет. Ему требовалось срочно осознать несколько вещей.  
Во-первых, его ассистентка кажется ему очень красивой не только, когда думает, но и когда только вышла из душа в футболке в розовый цветочек.  
Отсюда следует, во-вторых, что его физически привлекает женщина, которая от него зависит, а значит он не имеет никакого права даже думать о чем-то, что выходит за рамки рабочего общения.  
В-третьих, что с этим всем теперь делать, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Как ухаживать за женщинами он, в общем представлял и даже делал несколько раз. Как с ними работать, он тоже представлял и не видел тут особой разницы с мужчинами. Но как одновременно работать, причем руководить, и выражать желание завести «неуставные отношения», чтобы его при этом правильно поняли, Майкрофт не знал.  
Майкрофт сел за стол и придвинул к себе свой ежедневник, пролистывая его назад. Он попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Условно говоря, это ему удалось. Оказавшись на странице с записью «обсудить Д.С.», примерно трехнедельной давности, Майкрофт вспомнил разговор, который так удачно не успел воскресить в воображении по дороге на работу.  
Он тогда очень продуктивно поговорил с доктором Кларенсом. Тот оказался действительно разумным человеком, подтвердил подозрения Майкрофта насчет мисс Джессики Стронг, и они вместе продумали план выхода из этой ситуации. Доктор Кларенс свою часть плана выполнил: он должен был подготовить доказательства, по которым мисс Стронг можно было уволить со скандалом. Майкрофт же должен был поговорить начистоту с ней самой, потому что у нее очевидно были какие-то планы на Майкрофта в этой ее интриге.  
Итак, примерно таким же хмурым, только без снега, утром, он пригласил к себе в кабинет мисс Стронг. Джессика Стронг, яркая шатенка с зелеными глазами, была из тех женщин, которые носят себя с гордостью, словно от одного их вида любые двери должны распахиваться, мужчины падать ниц и так далее. Майкрофту такие люди иррационально не нравились, поэтому когда она, сверкая белозубой улыбкой и дешевыми камнями в ушах, вошла в кабинет, он приготовился к очень сложному разговору.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс! — напористо поздоровалась она, а он в ответ промолчал и жестом указал ей на кресло для посетителей. Джессику отсутствие ответного приветствия не смутило, и она с самым уверенным видом заявила: — Я знала, что вы догадаетесь, и сами меня к себе позовете.  
— Догадаюсь, — утвердительным тоном ответил Майкрофт. — Но вы мне все равно расскажите. Если вас не затруднит. Чтобы мы правильно друг друга понимали.  
Джессика слегка улыбнулась своим ярко накрашенным ртом и заговорщически понизила голос:  
— Все почти готово, сэр. Все думают, что те начальники не справляются. Они даже пропустили какой-то взрыв! — азартно говорила она, как будто пропущенный спецслужбами теракт лучшее событие года. — Осталось только избавиться от Ива, и вы сможете возглавить нас всех.  
Майкрофт снова промолчал. Давно ему не приходилось слушать речи человека, который жил в параллельном мире. В этом ее мире все чиновники мечтают управлять неорганизованными толпами людей. Чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, видимо. А еще там можно планировать сложносочиненную интригу и вовлекать в нее всех подряд, не спрашивая мнения участников. Майкрофт почувствовал, что начинает злиться на эту глупую даму всерьез. Им — Майкрофтом Холмсом — попытались манипулировать, причем так глупо, словно они работали в продуктовом магазине, а целью интриги была шапочка, прямо как у заведующего закупками.  
— Мда, и какие у вас предложения? — поинтересовался он, сдержав первый порыв выдать ей все, что он думает о ее умственных способностях. Но она могла выдать что-то интересное, поэтому он решил сказать ей это попозже.  
— Ах, это совсем несложно, — тут Джессика изящно взмахнула наманикюренными пальчиками и сделала преувеличенно наивное лицо. — Против такого взгляда мало кто устоит.  
— Думаете? — рассеянно переспросил Майкрофт, пытаясь вспомнить, где лежат сигареты.  
— С Джонсом отлично получилось, — хищно усмехнулась она в ответ. — Для таких, как они, нет ничего слаще, чем получить власть над телом глупой и симпатичной секретарши.  
Майкрофт подумал, что ему очень давно не хотелось огреть человека чем-нибудь тяжелым. От того, что в мире есть люди с такими вот мыслями в голове, сделалось тошно и противно.  
— А какие это «они»? — решил он все же поддержать диалог, хотя ему все уже было ясно.  
— Ох, — она звонко рассмеялась. — Такие! Они хотят получить повышение, но не могут. Подчиненные по-настоящему не слушаются, жена и дети — тоже. Зато маленькая слабая секретарша может дать то, что им нужно — иллюзию полного обладания собой.  
Майкрофт уставился на Джессику в упор, отчетливо понимая, что сдерживаться уже больше не может и, похоже, в данном случае это совершенно бессмысленно. Где-то на краю сознания всплыла и сразу утонула в кровавом мраке констатация простого факта: пресс-папье достаточно тяжелое, чтобы проломить ей голову, но они сидят так, что он до него не дотянется — и это только к лучшему.  
— Мисс Стронг, прошу вас выслушать меня очень внимательно, поскольку я повторять не буду, — очень спокойным тоном заговорил он. — Не знаю, кто и почему дал вам работу в нашей организации, но вам противопоказано работать вообще где бы то ни было. Впрочем, вы это и сами отлично понимаете, потому вы и не работаете. Вы своими действиями испортили карьеру нескольких талантливых людей, разрушили по крайней мере две семьи, вмешались в план работы сразу нескольких десятков человек и оскорбили меня своими неуместными предположениями. Вы глупы, и вам ничто уже не поможет.  
Мисс Стронг удивленно хлопала ресницами, слушая его, и стремительно бледнела. Позже Майкрофт думал, что стоило предложить ей воды, но тогда он был слишком зол, чтобы заботиться о чужом комфорте.  
— Это первое. Второе: у нас с доктором Кларенсом достаточно материала, чтобы обвинить вас как минимум в домогательствах, как максимум — в деятельности, препятствующей работе агентурной сети, что может привести к обвинениям в государственной измене, если наши юристы найдут хотя бы намек на то, что вы осознавали, что мешаете нашей работе. А вы осознавали, вы сами только что это доказали.  
Мисс Стронг попыталась что-то сказать, но Майкрофт ей не дал, продолжив свою обличительную речь:  
— И третье. У вас есть шанс уйти добровольно. Если вы уволитесь по собственному желанию и прекратите свою нелепую деятельность в нашей организации, то мы не будем подавать против вас иск.  
Тут Майкрофт наконец замолчал и перевел дух, вопросительно уставившись на Джессику. Та сидела в кресле, совершенно убитая его словами. Даже ее макияж как будто побледнел. Она молча поднялась на ноги и нетвердо направилась к выходу. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Майкрофт обнаружил, что сломал ручку, которую до того вертел в пальцах. Ручку было жаль. Своих нервов — тоже.  
Над раскрытой страницей ежедневника нависла чья-то лохматая тень, и Майкрофт вздрогнул, с облегчением выдергиваясь из навязчивых воспоминаний. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил Энию. Полотенца у нее на голове на этот раз не было, но волосы еще не высохли, и завивались непослушными колечками, спадая по плечам. Во взгляде у нее было что-то странное. Похоже, ему сочувствовали, причем очень бурно и искренне.  
Майкрофт понял, что совсем перестал понимать, что здесь сегодня происходит. Единственное, что стало совершенно ясно: работать у него не получится. Этот вывод он сделал, потому что обнаружил у Энии в руках поднос, а на подносе две — две! — чашки с чаем.  
— Простите, сэр, — взволнованно сказала она. — Я не хотела навязываться, но, мне кажется, нам с вами нужно выпить этот чай вдвоем.  
Майкрофт задумчиво вздохнул. Отчего-то жить сразу стало проще, хотя она ничего особенного не сказала.  
— А почему? — осторожно уточнил он.  
— Я хочу с вами поговорить, а у вас нет никакой срочной работы. Еще я не хочу пить чай одна, когда совсем рядом находится такой собеседник, как вы, — заявила она с обезоруживающей откровенностью.  
Он почувствовал, что близок к тому, чтобы очень сильно удивиться. Хорошим собеседником его уже давно никто не называл. Майкрофт решил разобраться с этим феноменом, и уже потом в привычном одиночестве придумать, что делать с этими его идиотскими чувствами.  


* * *  


Грег доехал до парковки неподалеку от ресторана, где заказывал столик. Затем он открыл дверцу для Молли, подал ей руку, с удовольствием пронаблюдав как она смущается, и умиленно этому улыбнулся. Ему очень нравилось на нее смотреть, и он не собирался с этим ничего делать — слишком приятное оказалось ощущение, что не нужно прятать от нее желание «пялиться», как говорила его бывшая жена. Потому что Молли, совершенно очевидно, не возражала, хотя ей и было непривычно.  
— Прости, что я на тебя все время пристально смотрю, — все же решил уточнить Грег, вспомнив, что его жена тоже поначалу не возражала. — Пока ничего не могу с этим поделать. Думаю, уже сегодня, — тут Грег старательно пропустил слова «как и раньше», — смогу делать это, только когда никто не видит.  
Молли удивленно фыркнула и к великому его облегчению и радости крепче взяла его за руку.  
— Вот еще, — возразила она. — Ты сам говоришь, что у нас свидание. На свидании положено смотреть друг на друга.  
— Боюсь, я буду это делать не только на свидании, — честно признался Грег, потянув ее за руку в сторону здания Оперы.  
— Ну и делай. Мне это ни капельки не помешает, — разрешила Молли, почему-то отчаянно покраснев и сконфуженно отведя глаза.  
Грег сделал вывод, что ей все-таки слишком непривычно, и решил помочь ей привыкнуть. Он уверенно тащил Молли короткой дорогой по дворикам зданий, где, как он точно знал, калитки были открыты, и они вскоре оказались возле цветочной лавки совсем рядом с Оперой. Стремительно расплатившись с продавцом, он вручил ей красную розу с огромным бутоном.  
— Держи, — деловито сказал он.  
Молли смутилась еще пуще, но цветок взяла.  
— Спасибо. А она так не замерзнет?  
— Мы скоро дойдем до ресторана, там будет тепло, — заверил ее Грег, еще раз внимательно на нее посмотрев. Она смущалась очень сильно, а он совсем не хотел, чтобы ей было неприятно на их первом свидании. — Точно все в порядке?  
Он отвел ее от лавки, и они свернули во двор Оперного театра, как раз куда он и стремился.  
Молли в ответ кивнула.  
— Просто ты неожиданно захотел со мной встретиться, а теперь ведешь себя так, будто я тебе долго отказывала и вдруг согласилась, — неловко объяснила она. — Ты давно хотел пригласить меня на свидание, но не приглашал?  
— Хотел, — подтвердил Грег, весело хмыкнув. — Ты была помолвлена, так что приглашать тебя на свидание было бы несколько... неудобно.  
Молли усмехнулась в ответ, а Грег отметил, что за руку она его схватила еще крепче, и он с удовольствием сделал вывод, что она почти перестала смущаться, задумавшись о чем-то другом.  
Из окна Оперного театра вдруг донесся чей-то вопль:  
— БУДЬ ЗДРАВ, КАВДОРСКИЙ ТААААН! — кто-то очень громко запел. В ноты неизвестная дама попадала хорошо, но делала это с вселяющими ужас завываниями.  
Грег от неожиданности фыркнул и сконфуженно вздохнул.  
— Прости, я думал, они будут репетировать что-нибудь более романтичное, — пробормотал он, осторожно покосившись на Молли.  
Та с любопытством глядела в окно, из которого доносилось пение, и совсем не выглядела недовольной.  
— Здесь так хорошо слышно репетиции, — удивилась она. — А ты откуда это знал?  
— Нам однажды пришлось расследовать тут кражу, — объяснил Грег, — и я слышал, как они поют, когда репетируют. Но здесь обычно хуже слышно, потому что шума с дороги в будни больше.  
— ПРАЩУР КОРОЛЕЕЕЙ! — продолжала выть другая оперная дива.  
Молли хихикнула.  
— Замечательно. Давно я в опере не была, и зря! Там, похоже, весело.  
— Кажется, что-то из Шекспира? — предположил Грег.  
— Да, это Макбет.  
— Ты разбираешься в опере? — с любопытством уточнил Грег.  
— Скорее, в Шекспире. В школе играла в школьном театре. Я была Гертрудой. Хотя всегда хотела сыграть Гамлета, — Молли весело усмехнулась.  
— А почему?  
На лице у Молли нарисовалось очень интересное выражение, и Грег снова беззастенчиво на нее уставился. Она сейчас на удивление стала похожей на Шерлока, когда он думает о чьем-то идиотском поведении. Только ее это, похоже, немного печалило, чего за Шерлоком не водилось.  
— Потому что мальчик, который его играл, никак не мог запомнить все слова, — проворчала Молли. — А это совсем несложно, там всего-то шесть монологов.  
Грег невольно расплылся в улыбке. Ему очень нравилось, что у нее такая хорошая память. До этого момента он думал, что это у нее профессиональное: врачам приходится много запоминать. А оказывается, она такая всегда была, и это почему-то Грега очень порадовало.  
— Можешь их как-нибудь прочитать для меня, — радушно предложил ей Грег.  
Ему сейчас очень захотелось, чтобы у нее перестало быть такое лицо. Она может сколько угодно думать, что ее одноклассник был идиот, но ей совсем не надо по этому поводу печалиться.  
Молли весело хмыкнула.  
— Сейчас у меня настроение не то, но как-нибудь непременно. Ловлю на слове.  
Тут она подняла на него взгляд и удивленно вскинула брови.  
— Мм? — тут же спросил он.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто я лукошко с котятами, — прямо, хоть и снова смущенно, ответила она.  
Грег улыбнулся еще шире и помотал головой, решив ответить ей так же честно:  
— Лукошко с котятами я обычно не хочу поцеловать. А тебя хочу.  
Молли зарделась, как маков цвет, и глубоко вздохнула. Он не стал ничего говорить, чтобы не смутить ее еще больше. По его опыту, если девушка так сильно смущается, она может и руку отобрать, или сделать еще что-нибудь настолько же ужасное. В конце концов, на нее было приятно продолжать смотреть и молчать. Грега это их молчание нисколько не смущало. Примерно через минуту Молли совсем успокоилась и собралась что-то ответить, но у Грега опять зазвонил телефон.  
С чувством выругавшись, он посмотрел на экран.  
— Чертовы Холмсы! — воскликнул Грег.  
Ему пришло сообщение, на сей раз от Холмса-старшего. Мистер Холмс писал:  
«Шерлок будет интересоваться различными делами. Прошу информировать.»  
Грег рассерженно вдавил кнопки, набирая ему ответ:  
«Он уже начал, вы припозднились. Ему я обещал выслать материалы завтра. Вам тоже не раньше завтрашнего дня.»  
Немного подумав, последнее предложение он все-таки стер. Мистер Холмс достаточно умен и уважает чужое расписание, чтобы достроить ее самостоятельно.  
— Что там? — взволнованно спросила Молли, и Грег немедленно успокаивающе ей улыбнулся.  
— Старший брат Шерлока. Ничего срочного.  
Еще раз оценив ситуацию, Грег мягко отнял у нее руку и обнял ее за талию. Потому что отстраняться от него явно не собирались. Молли несмело улыбнулась в ответ, но опять же не сопротивлялась, а наоборот осторожно прижалась к нему.  
— Что-то у них там случилось… — задумчиво произнесла она.  
— Или ничего, — вздохнул Грег и честно сказал: — По-моему, у людей, которые работают в такой день, что-то в жизни не так.  
Молли с сомнением закусила губу и предположила:  
— Может, они просто любят свою работу?  
— Только не в Рождество, — серьезно возразил Грег.  
И наконец-то наклонился к ее губам.  


* * *  


Майкрофт отправил Грегу это сообщение, как только Эния рассказала ему, зачем прибежала на работу в воскресенье. Решил, что стоит на всякий случай подстраховать Шерлока. Для чего тому могли понадобиться материалы об Ирэн, Майкрофт предпочел не думать. Разбираться в их отношениях он терпеть не мог и старался к ним не лезть. Шерлок с Ирэн охотно поддерживали его в этом начинании. Однако раз Шерлок запросил нужные ему сведения напрямую, значит, не возражает против вмешательства или помощи, а настолько явное сообщение от младшего брата он никак не мог проигнорировать.  
Он очень хотел спросить у Энии, почему она именно прибежала пешком, но подумал, что это не его дело. Эния же устроилась в кресле для посетителей с чашкой чая в руках и увлеченно рассказывала что-то. Майкрофт задумчиво слушал минуты две, сидя на своем месте, но понял, что так, через стол, разговаривать с ней ему некомфортно. В таком положении нужно обсуждать дела, а Эния болтала совсем не про работу, и переводить разговор на эту самую работу Майкрофту не позволяла совесть: он и так заставил уже инспектора Лестрейда оторваться от какого-то важного личного дела, а Эния пришла в офис из-за проблем Шерлока. Будет справедливо, если он не станет заставлять ее работать в нерабочий день.  
Поэтому Майкрофт принял ответственное решение: пересел во второе кресло по ту сторону стола, прямо напротив Энии. И тогда уже взял с подноса свою чашку.  
— О! — вдруг расстроенно воскликнула она, и Майкрофт вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
— Что-то не так?  
— К чаю нужно мое печенье! А оно закончилось.  
Майкрофт с легким беспокойством пронаблюдал за вытянувшимся от огорчения лицом Энии.  
— К чаю совсем не обязательно нужно ваше печенье, — мягко возразил он, подумав, что, кажется, Энии нужно дать отпуск, раз она сильно расстраивается из-за такой ерунды. — У меня есть мое печенье. И конфеты.  
Поставив свою чашку на поднос, он поднялся с кресла и заглянул в верхний ящик стола, запертый на ключ. Здесь лежала едва распечатанная пачка кокосового печенья и марципановые конфеты. И то, и другое Майкрофт с торжественным видом положил на поднос к чашкам, и вернулся в кресло рядом с Энией. Та наблюдала за ним с настолько явным восхищением, что Майкрофт даже почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Итак, вы рассказывали о вашем друге… — решил он вернуть ее к прежней болтовне, заодно показав, что слушал, что она ему говорила.  
— Он тогда даже был моим парнем. Какой же из него друг?! — огорченно всплеснула она руками. — Вы представляете, я ему несколько раз повторила, что у мамы страшная аллергия на орехи, а он ей на день рождения все равно притащил ореховых пирожных. И еще спрашивал, как будто вежливо, почему она их не попробует. Мама так любит пирожные, она потом чуть ли не в слезах сидела, когда он ушел.  
— Понимаю, — серьезно кивнул Майкрофт. — Ужасная невнимательность. Про аллергию вашей матушки даже я знаю, хотя меня в дом ваших родителей никто не приглашал.  
— Вы такой хороший, сэр, и все-все помните! Вы бы ни за что об этом не забыли, — уверенно заявила Эния.  
— Нет, я бы не забыл, — даже с некоторым удивлением согласился Майкрофт.  
Он подумал, что чтобы он забыл подобные подробности про родню своих ближайших сотрудников, его надо долго бить по голове. Так что ее возмущение в полной мере передалось и ему, и он захотел как-нибудь ей это показать.  
— Надеюсь, больше вы этого человека не приглашали, — наконец, попытался он выразить свои эмоции. И немедленно подумал, что ему это плохо удалось.  
— Я с ним в тот же день порвала, вы что! — полным негодования голосом воскликнула Эния, а Майкрофт поймал себя еще на каких-то внезапных эмоциях.  
Похоже, это была удовлетворенная ревность, и она была сейчас совсем не уместна. Эния ему так доверилась, а у него на уме только его дурацкие переживания, и он опять не понимал, что ему теперь говорить и делать. Майкрофт невольно вздохнул и схватил с подноса печенье, сунув его в рот, чтобы появилась логичная причина не говорить ничего.  
Эния немедленно подлила ему чаю, а Майкрофт поймал устремленный на него взор. Немного внезапный, как ему показалось — потому что последний раз умиление по поводу жующего Майкрофта испытывали очень давно. Он задумчиво продолжил есть печенье, решив, что все происходящее следует обдумать и немедленно. Тут творилось что-то очень странное.  
Она всегда была эмоциональной и разговаривала с ним на самые разные темы, так что рассказ об аллергии матери был не так уж и странен. О своих отношениях Эния раньше говорила ему, только если они могли повлиять на работу. Например, однажды ее пригласил на ужин их агент, и она уточнила, не запрещены ли правилами отношения между коллегами. Они не были запрещены, о чем Майкрофт ей и сообщил. И еще сообщил, что этого агента отправляют на задание на Ближний Восток. Эния тогда почему-то даже обрадовалась, а Майкрофт не стал забивать себе этой странностью голову. Сейчас он и сам был готов этому обрадоваться, совершенно неуместно и иррационально.  
Поняв, что этой информации ему пока мало, чтобы сделать выводы, он задумчиво уставился на Энию.  
— Вы тоже ешьте, — попросил он, подвинув к ней раскрытую коробку.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — весело поблагодарила она и взяла в руки конфету.  
Майкрофт же еще задумчивее уставился на ее руки и в некоторой растерянности отвел глаза, посмотрев на портрет Королевы на стене. Когда-то очень давно маленький Шерлок принес ему кучу конфет, чтобы старший брат не слишком расстраивался из-за начисто испорченной в ходе очередного эксперимента книги. Майкрофт и тогда, и прямо сейчас испытывал смутное беспокойство. Вряд ли Эния испортила книгу, которую он ей дал. Но что-то точно было не так. Очень сильно не так.  
Он снова взглянул на нее и увидел, что она ищет взглядом салфетку, потому что конфета начала плавиться прямо в руке. Не успев обдумать свой поступок, Майкрофт машинально протянул ей свой платок.  
— Спасибо большое, сэр, — смущенно ответила она, принявшись аккуратно вытирать пальцы.  
— Когда идете на пробежку, не берете с собой салфетки? — слегка улыбнувшись, спросил Майкрофт. Он наконец (и, как ему показалось, слишком поздно) понял, что смущало в ее поведении сильнее всего. И решился на некорректный с точки зрения деловой этики вопрос.  
— Не беру, сэр. Шерлок написал так внезапно, и я решила не прерывать тренировку.  
— От парка, который рядом с вашим домом, досюда не меньше десяти километров, — серьезно сказал Майкрофт. — А вы обычно пробегаете не больше восьми.  
Эния задумалась, тоже уставившись на Королеву и продолжив медленно вытирать пальцы, хотя в этом уже не было никакой необходимости. Майкрофт очень внимательно за ней наблюдал и продолжал не понимать, о чем она думает. Это было одновременно невыносимо раздражающе, страшно любопытно и очень, очень красиво. Такую гремучую смесь ощущений вызывало всего лишь задумчивое молчание женщины — и это оказалось чем-то совершенно новым.  
Майкрофт невольно вздохнул, но печенье брать уже не стал. И чашку отставил на стол, чтобы она не мешала анализировать ее поведение.  
— Видите ли, сэр, — наконец, решившись на что-то, заговорила она, посмотрев на Майкрофта в упор. — Если я очень сильно волнуюсь… В общем, мне проще управлять своими чувствами и осмыслять их, когда я занята чем-то физически тяжелым.  
Он невольно улыбнулся, потому что ясно видел, что она не врала. И вообще ни разу не соврала и не слукавила за этот их разговор. Просто чего-то недоговаривала, но, похоже, по каким-то личным и важным причинам.  
— То есть я правильно делал, когда давал вам дополнительную работу после очередного повышения зарплаты?  
— Конечно, сэр, — она улыбнулась в ответ, не отводя взгляда.  
Он невольно замер в кресле, любуясь ее улыбкой. Та была очень простой, ясной и в ней было что-то, чего он совсем не ожидал увидеть. Настолько не ожидал, что так и не смог прочитать, но ему отчего-то сделалось жарко и захотелось распустить галстук, а пульс застучал в висках. Майкрофт снова задумчиво вздохнул и неспешно помешал ложкой в своей чашке, осторожно подбирая слова для следующего вопроса:  
— Мисс Макалистер… Я знаю, что это совершенно не мое дело, и я не имею права спрашивать. Но я вижу, что с вами что-то происходит. Я могу как-то помочь?  


* * *  


Когда Шерлок _так_ ответил на вопрос, Джон окончательно успокоился за него. Увидев Ирэн Адлер в квартире Шерлока, он все-таки начал переживать не только из-за проблемы с доверием, но и просто переживать. За Шерлока.  
Однако теперь понятно, что того не подменили инопланетяне. Просто он нашел себе кого-то своего вида, и у них вышли более-менее удачные отношения. А Шерлок вел себя в них, как Шерлок. То есть с одной стороны романтичные слова и поступки в его понимании это не совсем то же самое, что в понимании Джона. С другой — он оставался тем же великодушным и одновременно наивным Шерлоком, которого Джон так хорошо изучил. Этот Шерлок идеальный друг и товарищ, когда требуется спрыгнуть за кого-нибудь с крыши, пристрелить шантажиста или годами терпеть не очень здоровое поведение партнера. Так что Ирэн с ним, очевидно, тоже повезло.  
Джон понимающе улыбнулся на ответ Шерлока и задумчиво уставился на Ирэн. Если Шерлок ей доверял, то стоило попытаться как-то им обоим помочь. А в том, что им нужна помощь, Джон не сомневался.  
Ирэн уставилась на Джона в ответ с любопытством и легким подозрением. Тот успокаивающе ей улыбнулся.  
— Тяжело наверное так жить. Когда даже позвонить нельзя. Я бы не смог, — честно признался он.  
— Да, непросто, — согласился Шерлок. — Я бы хотел звонить. Иногда.  
Ирэн теперь разглядывала Шерлока так, будто увидела его впервые.  
— Я когда в командировку уезжал, так Мэри и Джейн по скайпу звонил каждый день. Джейн очень смешно меня искала в ноутбуке, — весело поведал Джон. — Грызла его.  
Шерлок усмехнулся и непонимающе покосился на Ирэн. Та задумчиво нахмурилась и в разговор не встревала.  
— Мы тоже несколько раз общались с видео. Когда была возможность, — сказал Шерлок, снова повернувшись к Джону.  
— Но не так часто, как хотелось бы, — понимающе покивал Джон и, осторожно подобрав слова, заговорил на другую, немного смущавшую его тему: — А вот кстати, насчет постели. Мы с Мэри не пробовали наручники…  
Шерлок хмыкнул. Его, как Джон и ожидал, никакая тема разговора не смущала.  
— Это довольно… занятно. Вы можете попробовать, Мэри должна уметь ими пользоваться.  
— Ммм, да. Наверно. Я и сам умею, — Джон вздохнул и совсем задумался, потому что подобрать слова для следующего вопроса было намного сложнее.  
Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Ирэн почему-то очень деловым тоном сообщила:  
— Когда мы так делаем, я сверху. Но вы можете попробовать оба варианта.  
Джон немедленно изумился, округлив глаза. Что-то такое он и хотел уточнить.  
— Правда? В смысле… я был уверен, что вы меняетесь. Мы с Мэри пробовали без связывания, просто руки там придержать… и обе роли это интересно, — тут Джон все-таки совсем смутился и замолчал.  
Ирэн, судя по пламенному взгляду, прекрасно поняла его сообщение. Если бы здесь не было Шерлока, она бы сказала Джону всякие неприятные слова про то, что лезть в чужие отношения не стоит. Джон аккуратно покосился на Шерлока. Тот выглядел озадаченным и удивленным.  
— А почему ты так подумал? — спросил он.  
— Ну вы оба властные натуры, — охотно пояснил Джон, — и любите эксперименты. Но я понимаю, Ирэн ведь сложно довериться кому-то...  
— И ничего не сложно, — проворчала она, но не очень-то уверенным, на взгляд Джона, тоном.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, тебя ведь редко кто-то защищает, — попытался Джон развить свою мысль. — Ты все время одна.  
Ирэн в ответ промолчала, на миг приняв такой же озадаченный вид, какой был у Шерлока, когда Джон заговорил о смене ролей в постели.  
— А Шерлок умеет защищать людей. И заботиться, — Джон тяжко вздохнул. — Никогда не думал, что это скажу… Потому что иногда от его заботы хоть на край света беги, но надо признать, даже на краю света его забота работает.  
— Джон, а почему ты вообще все это говоришь? — очень удивленно спросил Шерлок. — Мы же не на свадьбе, чтобы… вот эти слова говорить. Всякие.  
— Нет, я хочу послушать, — вдруг заявила Ирэн, выпрямившись в кресле и положив руки на подлокотники, словно сидела на какой-нибудь сложной лекции. — Меня, например, на ту свадьбу не приглашали. Что ты еще хочешь сказать, Джон?  
Шерлок фыркнул немного раздраженно и закопался в свой телефон. Ладно, раз он не будет слушать, Джон может поговорить напрямую с ней.  
— Почему ты сказала, что мы можем пробовать оба варианта? — решил он обратиться к ее профессионализму. Какие бы странные профессии Ирэн не перебирала, в каждой она разбиралась, в этом Джон не сомневался. Так что это было действительно любопытно.  
Ирэн хмуро насупилась и пожала плечами.  
— У вас устойчивые отношения, вы оба здоровы физически, насколько я знаю. И это… это может дать терапевтический эффект для ваших отношений. Потому что… — тут Ирэн вздохнула и замолчала, закусив губу.  
— Тебе Шерлок все про нас рассказывал, да? — догадался Джон.  
— Да, — кивнула она, взглянув на Джона. — При правильном использовании эти техники в сексе показывают, насколько нижний готов доверять, и насколько верхний готов защищать и заботиться. Полностью. В случае ваших отношений вам обоим это необходимо.  
— Ты все правильно про нас понимаешь, спасибо, — Джон тепло улыбнулся ей.  
Ирэн и правда очень подходила Шерлоку: сделать точные выводы о людях, которых она даже не видела, это вполне в его духе. В их духе.  
— Не за что, — пробурчала она, покачав головой.  
— Мне кажется, тяжело жить так, как ты жила все эти годы, — продолжил Джон говорить очень сочувственно. — Я бы не справился. Когда нет своего дома и любимого дела.  
— У меня есть дом, — возразила Ирэн с погруженным в себя видом. — Просто он часто меняется.  
— Мда, и каким же образом?  
Он наблюдал за Ирэн: та продолжала о чем-то напряженно размышлять, уставившись на вазу с печеньем. Но тяжелые думы не помешали ей ответить:  
— В Австралии я снимала жилье. А в Новой Зеландии у меня есть квартира. И еще в Чили есть. И в Польше.  
— Под разными именами?  
— Угум.  
Джон понял, что опять ее жалеет. Еще хуже, чем когда она рассказывала про бесплодные поиски работы. Когда у него самого не было дома, у него была диагностированная психиатром депрессия. Наличие слишком многих домов ничем не отличалось от отсутствия своего угла. Потому что в каждом из них она не жила. Там жили другие люди.  
— В них удобно прятаться, да?  
— Угум, — покивала Ирэн и подняла наконец взгляд на Джона. Оценив его выражение лица, очень мрачно спросила: — Что?  
— Прятаться это не жить, — максимально честно и прямо ответил Джон.  
Ирэн вдруг прищурилась, раздувая ноздри, и Джон невольно вздрогнул, отставив чашку на стол. Все-таки с такой яростью на него уже давно никто не смотрел. Впрочем, нападать на него или даже ругаться Ирэн похоже не собиралась. Она решительно встала с кресла.  
— Ладно, Джон. Тебе пора идти.  
Джон весело рассмеялся и тоже поднялся.  
— Пора так пора.  
— Почему? — изумился Шерлок, оторвавшись от телефона.  
— Вам с Ирэн надо поговорить, — объяснил Джон и зашел на кухню за курткой.  
— Очень надо, — убедительно подтвердила Ирэн.  
— Ну… ладно, — растерянно согласился Шерлок и крикнул вслед Джону: — Приходи завтра утром, Джон. Будет много работы.  
— Хорошо, — покивал Джон, застегивая куртку в коридоре на пороге гостиной. — А я могу Мэри рассказать об Ирэн?  
— Да, — разрешила Ирэн. — Я здесь надолго.  
Джон одобрительно улыбнулся, заметив, как просиял на этих словах Шерлок. Потом он развернулся и пошел к выходу. Несмотря на сложное начало, Джон считал, что день получился очень хорошим.  


* * *  


Целовался Грег отлично, сделала Молли важный вывод. В целом она совсем не возражала, чтобы ее обнимали и целовали. Наоборот, это было весьма приятно и наконец-то помогло осознать, что ей вообще-то очень хорошо рядом с ним. Могла бы и раньше заметить в самом деле.  
Однако анализировать ситуацию до этого момента, то есть целых полдня, ей мешал странный шум в голове вместо привычного потока мысленных рассуждений. Шум этот возник из-за четкого ощущения, что все идет как-то не так. Не так, как обычно. И еще от того, что Молли не могла придумать, как сделать — так. И как это «так», Молли тоже не могла сформулировать, потому что ей мешали мыслить ясно теперь еще и поцелуи Грега. Осознав же, что поцелуи происходят прямо сейчас, Молли очень вовремя вспомнила, что вообще-то когда девушку целуют, и ей это нравится, то она как правило целует в ответ. Если хочет. Если не хочет, то стоит дать понять это и достойный джентльмен остановится, даже если видит, что девушке нравится.  
Тут Молли совсем запуталась в этих слишком сложных для данной ситуации размышлениях, и поняла, что так и не успела поцеловать его в ответ, а значит не дала Грегу знать, что целоваться с ним ей очень даже понравилось. Потому что он оторвался от ее губ и внимательно уставился на ее лицо.  
— Все в порядке? — очень обеспокоенно спросил он, а Молли, глядя ему прямо в глаза, немедленно подумала, что опять ведет себя как идиотка. Она всегда вела себя как идиотка с мужчинами, с любыми. От этого на ее тут же нахлынули одновременно жгучий стыд, сильнейшая неловкость, будто она разбила в гостях любимую вазу чьей-то прабабушки, и страх, что она сейчас все испортит, если уже не испортила.  
Наверно, что-то из этих чувств отразилось на ее лице, потому что Грег еще больше встревожился, но отстраняться не спешил, вместо этого погладив ее ладонью по щеке.  
— Прости, я слишком тебя тороплю, — покаянно сказал он. — Ты же даже не думала про меня в таком качестве. Понимаю, тебе непривычно.  
Молли захлопала ресницами, потому что совсем не ожидала, что сейчас Грег начнет винить себя, а не… как обычно. Как только ей пришла в голову эта мысль, у нее сложилась формулировка того, что она ожидала от свидания, причем, похоже, от любого: ей надо делать всякие неловкие вещи, вести себя на свиданиях только и исключительно правильно, чтобы… не очень понятно, чтобы что, но, наверное, чтобы все-таки построить хорошие отношения с мужчиной.  
Например, прийти с подарком на Рождество к нравящемуся мужчине в гости без приглашения, называлось «смелым ходом». Дескать, так даже абсолютное бревно поймет намек, что к нему испытывают интерес. Или, например, попытаться вызвать у него ревность. Или найти себе другого, очень похожего, с которым все «отношения» заключались в частом сексе, совместных завтраках и ужинах без единого серьезного разговора по душам — потому что во время этих разговоров он оказывался полным и безнадежным идиотом.  
— Нет… это ты меня прости, я веду себя как дура, — честно высказалась Молли. — Все время вела.  
— Вовсе нет, — рассеянно возразил Грег. Теперь он гладил ее по волосам и задел ее ухо краем ладони. Прикосновение показалось Молли очень теплым, а Грег озабоченно покачал головой. — Ты совсем замерзла. Пошли есть.  
Грег потащил ее вниз по улице. Молли уже догадалась, что они идут в рыбный ресторан, который был неподалеку от Оперы. Там готовили самую вкусную рыбу в городе, и Молли она нравилась. Пока Грег ее вел, у нее появилось время осознать еще одну довольно простую вещь и сопоставить даты. Помолвку они с Томасом разорвали уже очень давно. А Грег говорил, что она ему нравилась еще когда они были помолвлены.  
Молли задумчиво уставилась на него, послушно следуя за ним, ощутив, наконец, как мерзнут пальцы, и нос, и уши. Кажется, даже внутри все замерзло, под теплым шерстяным платьем. Потому что ощущать себя тем самым абсолютным бревном, которое не замечало, что к ней испытывают чувства, оказалось чрезвычайно противно. Как будто на сердце сверху легло что-то такое тяжелое, что оно неспособно вынести. И слабое глупое сердце бессловесно ухнуло вниз, отказавшись согревать ее дурацкий никому не нужный организм. То есть, все-таки нужный. Молли крепче схватила Грега за руку, потому что рука эта была очень теплой.  
— В самом деле, прости, — вдруг заговорил он, когда они уже подходили к ресторану. — Я не должен был лезть к тебе с поцелуями…  
Тут Молли испугалась, что он сейчас откажется ее целовать, или еще что-нибудь.  
— Н… нет! Нет, лезь, пожалуйста! — решительно возразила она и тут же ощутила, как у нее опять горят щеки.  
Нет, правда. Она постоянно смущается, краснеет, говорит глупости невпопад, а у нее свидание с человеком, который ее любит! Возможно, вообще впервые в жизни. И ей сейчас уже сделалось даже непонятно, почему это она не обращала на него внимание раньше, до Томаса. Вот уж когда она была идиоткой. Самой настоящей идиоткой! Молли так рассердилась на себя, что почувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет.  
Грег резко обернулся к ней, удивленно распахнув глаза, и немедленно притянул к себе, обняв за талию обеими руками. Стояли они прямо посреди тротуара, и другим пешеходам приходилось их обходить, но Грегу, похоже было все равно. Вместе с ним немедленно сделалось все равно и Молли. Почему-то когда он ее обнимал, все ее странные и дурацкие мысли об отношениях исчезали. Делалось очень спокойно. Молли вдохнула и выдохнула прохладный воздух, успокоив сбившееся дыхание, и подняла взгляд на Грега.  
Тот почему-то улыбался ей, широко, радостно и умиленно, и весь от этой улыбки преобразился, словно лампочка внутри загорелась. У него всегда была такая улыбка, вспомнила Молли. Просто он редко улыбался при ней... Теперь понятно, почему.  
Молли опять глубоко вздохнула. Похоже, ей придется смириться, что этот конкретный мужчина выдает только самые лучшие реакции на ее поведение. Это было совершенно невозможно — так Молли давным-давно поняла для себя. Но это происходило.  
Она осторожно улыбнулась в ответ и набравшись духу, попросила:  
— И… еще улыбайся чаще. Пожалуйста.  
Грег неудержимо расхохотался и поцеловал ее в нос.  
— Какая ты хорошая! — искренне заявил он, продолжив радостно сиять, и теперь уже Молли беззастенчиво на него уставилась. Грег это, похоже, заметил, потому что заулыбался еще довольнее, хотя Молли показалось, что уже некуда.  
— Нет, это ты хороший, — весело возразила она.  
— Пошли, буду тебя кормить. А также целовать и улыбаться, — спланировал Грег и снова потянул ее к ресторану. Молли, теперь уже согревшаяся и успокоенная, последовала за ним. В конце концов, подумала она, можно просто порадоваться очень хорошему дню и самому лучшему свиданию, раз уж оно в кои-то веки происходит само собой.  


* * *  


Эния невольно усмехнулась, когда Майкрофт предложил ей помощь. Помочь ей было проще простого. После этого слегка безумного чаепития, которое только что состоялось, Эния знала, что никуда его уже не отпустит. Чувства Майкрофта — теперь у Энии не выходило называть его мысленно «мистер Холмс» — оказались перед ней как на ладони. Микровыражения, паузы между фразами, выбор слов — все говорило в пользу ее предположения. А еще Майкрофту было очень плохо, потому что он пытался скрывать слишком много, и ей это совсем не нравилось.  
— Пригласите меня на свидание, сэр, — прямо попросила она и пристально уставилась на него, отслеживая реакцию.  
Майкрофт очевидно решил, что ослышался.  
— Что, простите?  
— Давайте сходим в оперу, как мы и договаривались, но это будет свидание, а не дружеская встреча двух коллег, — терпеливо повторила она. — Можно еще ужин к этому вечеру добавить, тогда будет совсем хорошо.  
Эния снова внимательно пронаблюдала за Майкрофтом. У него на лице крайнее удивление медленно, но верно сменялось выражением почти панического страха и изумленной скорби, будто она сообщила, что отравила его любимую бабушку. Не дожидаясь, пока Майкрофт наглухо уйдет в свои переживания, она снова заговорила:  
— Можно начать с чего-то более простого, сэр, — серьезно сказала Эния. — Расскажите, что вам мешает пригласить меня на свидание. Я вижу, что вы хотели бы отношений со мной, выходящих за рамки рабочих, но почему-то только мучаетесь и ничего не делаете.  
Она успела вовремя: Майкрофт услышал и понял ее слова, и сделал из них какие-то выводы. Они ему не очень понравились, но он, похоже, был готов разговаривать с ней и дальше, просто не прямо сейчас. Майкрофт молчал, хмуро уставясь в угол стола, а когда все-таки собрался что-то сказать, Эния не сдержала очень облегченного вздоха. С таким лицом шеф никогда бы не собрался сообщать, что сейчас ее уволит. Это было лицо для сложных, но конструктивных разговоров.  
На ее вздохе он удивленно поднял на нее взгляд, еще немного подумал и изрек:  
— Почему? — его голос звучал так неуверенно и устало, что у Энии сжалось сердце от сопереживания, и наверняка Майкрофт заметил это, потому что прятать от него свои чувства сейчас она не собиралась. — Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я рассказал? И почему вы считаете, что это поможет?  
— Потому что я могу помочь вам с этим разобраться, — терпеливым и почти рабочим тоном начала объяснять Эния. — Вы иногда просите моей помощи, когда сталкиваетесь со сложными и нестандартными ситуациями, связанными с человеческими взаимоотношениями. Так вот прямо сейчас у нас с вами как раз и возникла нестандартная ситуация, связанная с человеческими взаимоотношениями. Участники ситуации — вы и я — определенно люди, и у нас определенно есть какие-то взаимоотношения. Кроме того, поскольку ситуация напрямую касается меня, мне очень важно разрешить ее с наименьшими потерями для всех. Таким образом, я идеальный кандидат, с которым и нужно обсуждать эту проблему и пути выхода из нее. Однако пока вы не расскажете, в чем она заключается, я не смогу помочь. Поэтому — мы вернулись к моей просьбе. Расскажите, что вас мучает, Майкрофт.  
Тут она с досадой прикусила язык и расстроенно поморщилась, отведя взгляд. Ему и так сложно, а тут еще внезапно уменьшают дистанцию, которую он долго и старательно держал.  
— Простите, я не должна была вас так называть… — пробормотала она, опасаясь взглянуть на него.  
— Ничего страшного. Сейчас мы не работаем. Эния, — отозвался он почти своим обычным голосом.  
Она вскинула на него глаза, не сумев удержаться от обрадованной улыбки, потому что сердце от этих его слов у нее забилось, словно ей только что признались в любви. Учитывая, насколько Майкрофт сдержан, это так практически и есть. А еще он теперь глядел на нее иначе. Со вниманием, затаенным восхищением и таким огромным облегчением, будто она сняла с его души камень размером с Эверест.  
Встретившись с ней взглядом, Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся в ответ с очень знакомой Энии печальной иронией. На этот раз самоиронией.  
— Это вы меня простите. Видимо, я слишком привык отказывать себе в человеческой природе, и допустил столь грубую ошибку, отказав вам в своем доверии, чего вы ни в коем случае не заслуживаете. Спасибо вам и простите еще раз. Я, конечно, расскажу. Только сформулирую.  
Эния кивнула, подлила ему чаю и выжидательно уставилась на него. Она уже примерно представляла, что ей скажут, но все равно Майкрофт сумел ее удивить.  
— Во-первых, я не мог предположить, что вы можете испытывать ко мне чувства, отличные от рабочих, — начал он медленно, видимо, тщательно подбирая слова. — Во-вторых, я опасался, что не смогу верно донести до вас… проблему. И введу вас в заблуждение относительно своих намерений.  
— Хмм, — Эния в целом поняла, что он пытался ей сказать, но решила на всякий случай уточнить. Уж очень странное это было предположение. — И что же я могла неправильно понять?  
— Что я не приму отказа, потому что от меня зависит ваша работа, а вы ее любите и не захотите бросать, — договорил Майкрофт и тихо вздохнул.  
Эния в свою очередь вздохнула шумно и глубоко. Это было так ужасно, что она даже не смогла сразу найти нужных слов. Майкрофт боялся, что она увидит в нем насильника! Неужели он считает, будто она ему не доверяет? Вообще-то тут дело было конечно не в доверии, сразу же поправила себя Эния. Просто Майкрофт терпеть не мог насилия.  
Любой, кто знал его шапочно, рассмеялся бы в ответ на такое предположение. Разумеется, ему иногда приходится принуждать людей делать то, что они не хотят. Но Эния знала, как он этого не любит, и каждый раз старается не переборщить. И конечно же иногда перебарщивает, особенно, если речь идет о чем-то очень важном. Поэтому люди часто видели в нем жесткого руководителя, который не склонен к компромиссам и не терпит отказов. Хотя они просто не пробовали отказывать ему, заранее слишком пугались.  
Эния знала, что Майкрофт привык к такому к себе отношению и не обращал на него внимания. Но теперь она понимала, что оно бы его ранило до глубины души, исходи оно от близкого человека. Он панически боялся, что Эния увидит в нем чудовище, которым Майкрофт ни за что не хотел быть для нее.  
Полностью осознав, какой ад сам себе устроил ее глубокоуважаемый начальник, Энии нестерпимо захотелось обнять его, чтобы он перестал думать такие страшные мысли про себя. Она даже подалась к нему, выпрямившись в кресле, но тут же передумала и всплеснула руками, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить ему, как он не прав.  
— Сэр… Майкрофт, — неловко начала она, потому что слова никак не подбирались. — Мы же с вами уже почти пять лет вместе работаем…  
— Работаем, — согласился он, глядя на нее вопросительно. Видимо, догадавшись, что она слишком сильно заволновалась, он подлил ей в чашку чаю и заботливо протянул еще один платок, благо у него был второй, во внутреннем кармане пиджака.  
Эния взяла платок, смяла его в пальцах, и уже спокойнее сказала:  
— Вы мне всегда были симпатичны. В первую очередь, конечно, как руководитель и коллега, но и как мужчина тоже. Я же не бросаюсь на каждого мужчину, который… В общем, вы совершенно напрасно опасались отсутствия взаимности, сэр.  
Майкрофт теперь выглядел очень озадаченным, но прерывать ее не собирался и спорить тоже, а Энии только это и было нужно.  
— Во-вторых, сэр… Майкрофт. Я вам на чем угодно могу поклясться, что ни за что бы не подумала о вас то, что вы предположили, что я могу подумать, — запутанно продолжала она, уверенная, что он ее прекрасно поймет. У него дар понимать вообще все, что угодно, за что он ей всегда и нравился. — Я же… Вы… это невозможно, сэр! Никак! — воскликнула она наконец и громко всхлипнула, уткнувшись в его платок носом.  
Эния надеялась, что ей удастся вынести весь этот разговор без слез, но ей опять сделалось так его жалко, и одновременно она восхищалась его выдержкой и благородством. Потому что весь этот внутренний кошмар он терпел ради нее. Ради того, чтобы не доставлять ей неприятностей. Все эти чувства нахлынули на нее подобно цунами и сдавили горло, мешая дышать. Удерживать слезы уже не было никакой физической возможности.  
— Эния, — мягко и очень огорченно сказал Майкрофт. — Простите меня. Меньше всего я хотел вас расстраивать.  
Эния судорожно вздохнула в платок, стараясь унять слезы, и принялась осторожно вытирать им мокрые щеки.  
— Я знаю, — пробурчала она. — Я не расстроена.  
— Вы плачете, — печально констатировал Майкрофт.  
— Угум. Потому что мне вас очень жаль, — пояснила Эния, вздохнув поглубже. — И еще потому что вы хороший. Вот.  
Она услышала, что он удивленно и растроганно усмехнулся, а потом вдруг встал с кресла, подойдя к ней почти вплотную.  
— В душевой был фен. Вроде бы, — сообщил он очень сосредоточенным тоном.  
— Был, — согласилась Эния и подняла голову, посмотрев на него очень вопросительно.  
— Высушите, пожалуйста, волосы, и я вас отвезу домой. Я на машине, — снова сообщил Майкрофт, а потом вдруг повернулся к столу и принялся составлять посуду, оставшуюся от чаепития, на поднос.  
— Зачем вы?.. Я могу убрать, — попыталась она возразить, но Майкрофт решительно покачал головой.  
— По-моему, это не было рабочее чаепитие. Даже отдаленно его не напоминало, — немного устало усмехнулся он. — Так что я уберу сам.  
Он унес поднос на стойку для уборщицы, которая убирала кабинет по ночам, и сложил печенье в стол. Эния же молчаливо наблюдала за ним, не в силах двинуться с места. Теперь она не понимала, что он для себя понял. А он опять ничего не говорил. Решив про себя, что если он так ничего и не скажет, то она опять разрыдается, Эния продолжила наблюдать за ним.  
Однако выводы из их разговора Майкрофт все-таки сделал. Он вернулся к креслу с Энией, сохраняя все тот же сосредоточенный вид, хотя она все равно заметила, что он очень волнуется. Но теперь уже не до паники, которую она видела раньше.  
— А потом я очень надеюсь, что вы согласитесь поужинать со мной. Сегодня. «Богема» может стать вторым свиданием. Или третьим. Если вы мне не откажете.  
К концу этой тирады Майкрофт растерял всю свою сосредоточенность и оказался подавленным и очень уставшим. Эния, подумав, что совсем его замучила этим разговором, порывисто встала, так что оказалась к нему вплотную.  
— Я очень рада, что вы меня пригласили, — искренне сказала она и почти без стеснения прижалась к нему, уткнувшись носом ему в рубашку.  
Не то, чтобы это получилось специально, но теперь она услышала, как он на нее реагирует, и уверилась, что все сделала правильно. Майкрофт жадно втягивал носом запах ее волос, его дыхание сбивалось, а пульс частил. Еще его, похоже, бросило в жар, так что Эния невольно тоже заволновалась, неровно вздохнув прямо ему в галстук. Постояв так несколько секунд, Майкрофт, как Эния надеялась, точно так же оценил ее телесную реакцию на него, и очень мягко и бережно обхватил ее обеими руками.  
Она вздохнула с облегчением, обняв его в ответ. Раз он теперь тоже не хочет ее отпускать, то все будет хорошо.  


* * *  


Когда за Джоном закрылась дверь, Шерлок встрепенулся и обернулся к Ирэн. Та направилась к дивану, и пока она шла, он начал рассказывать, что успел выяснить. Ему очень хотелось поделиться.  
— Я написал Молли, что мы к ней придем завтра, — с энтузиазмом заговорил он, отложив ноутбук на пол. — У нее там хранятся записи о смерти некоторых твоих друзей. Мы их на всякий случай проверим. Еще Лестрейд пришлет материалы по банде того идиота, который пытался тебя завербовать для своих грязных дел, а ты отказала.  
Ирэн села на край дивана рядом с ним и положила ладонь ему на грудь. Он машинально взял ее за эту руку и тут же замолчал. Не став ничего больше говорить и даже думать, он резко сел и развернулся на диване, усаживая ее себе на колени.  
Ее пальцы были ледяными, пульс на запястье бился, как у птицы в силках, и Шерлок знал, когда у нее бывают такие руки. Ей опять почему-то очень страшно. Почему ей сделалось так страшно именно сегодня, у него в гостиной, Шерлок понятия не имел, но знал, как ей помочь, чтобы она хотя бы смогла с ним поговорить.  
Он поудобнее устроил ее у себя на коленях и обнял покрепче, будто они сидели на продирающем до костей ветру, и только так можно было согреться. Ирэн вздохнула поглубже, положив голову ему на плечо и жарко задышав носом ему в шею. Шерлок снова взял ее руку и молча дождался, пока пальцы согреются и перестанут дрожать.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он очень осторожно. — Джон что-то такое сказал?  
— Джон сказал, — неохотно подтвердила Ирэн. — Но ничего не случилось. Все как всегда.  
Шерлок тяжко вздохнул. Он знал, что у нее иногда возникает _это_ , и она никогда ему не рассказывает, почему. Просто время от времени на нее накатывает странная паника, и приходится ждать, пока она пройдет. А потом, если Шерлок спрашивает, что ему сделать, чтобы помочь, Ирэн всегда отвечает что-нибудь непонятное и наполовину в шутку. Вроде «принеси мороженое». Или «доешь за меня этот салат». Или, самое загадочное и самое вроде бы серьезное: «сиди тут».  
— Мне не нравится, что тебе плохо, когда ты у меня дома, — проворчал Шерлок и погладил ее по спине. — Но как тебе помочь, ты не говоришь. И это мне тоже не нравится.  
Ирэн зажмурилась, и Шерлок почувствовал ее снова участившийся пульс. А еще она задержала дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. Он фыркнул и прижал ее к себе крепче — вовремя, потому что она попыталась вскочить с его колен.  
— Не отпущу, — продолжил он бурчать, бережно удерживая Ирэн от побега обеими руками. — Тебе бы помогла игла со снотворным, но в этом халате их нет, я проверял.  
Она расстроенно хмыкнула и несильно стукнула его кулаком по груди.  
— Так нечестно! Ты сильнее. Ладно, я не убегаю… — вздохнула она и действительно перестала вырываться.  
Шерлок не спешил разжимать объятия, чтобы у нее не возникло соблазна от него ускользнуть. На этот раз он собирался понять, что происходит с его женщиной. Потому что ему все еще делалось почти невыносимо, когда она страдала. А она почему-то страдала. Почти постоянно. Причем он совершенно точно не был в этом виноват, она сама говорила.  
— Шерлок?.. — вдруг вопросительно протянула Ирэн, медленно проведя ладонью под воротником его рубашки.  
— Мм?  
— У меня есть очень дурацкий вопрос к тебе…  
— Слушаю, — серьезно сказал Шерлок.  
— Тебе еще не надоело… все это?  
Шерлок непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Что?  
— Ну… я… мои претензии. Всё.  
— Нет, — еще серьезнее ответил Шерлок.  
Потом он снова тяжко вздохнул и покосился на нее с огромным интересом. Как будто перестал узнавать и теперь ему сделалось чрезвычайно любопытно, что это за существо сидит на нем да еще и возле шеи ладонью водит. Шерлок, впрочем тут же решил воспринимать ее слова, как подсказку к тому, что ее так сильно пугает.  
— Мне не может надоесть, — добавил он после паузы.  
Ее ладонь остановилась возле его яремной ямки, а сама Ирэн вроде бы снова почти перестала дышать.  
— Почему?.. — растерянно спросила она.  
Шерлок сдержал очередной тяжелый вздох. Ирэн опять просила говорить сложные слова, но на этот раз ворчать и ныть Шерлок не мог. Потому что она спрашивала не для проформы. Она правда не знала ответа на свой вопрос, и это отчего-то было неприятно. Очень больно это было, на самом деле, почти физически. Как будто он что-то плохо объяснял ей все эти годы.  
Однако он и правда почти ничего не объяснял, пользуясь тем, что его понимали без слов. Должно же было когда-то случиться, что его не поймут. Потому что сомневаются в своей нужности ему.  
Шерлок принялся мучительно подбирать слова, и для этого зачем-то представил себя в ситуации, когда Ирэн у него нет. Когда он ее не ищет и не хочет искать. Когда Ирэн нельзя даже написать, нельзя ничего сделать, чтобы можно было ее увидеть. Потому что ее нет.  
Он очень постарался, чтобы Ирэн не заметила, насколько ему стало дурно от такого предположения. Острая резкая боль где-то за солнечным сплетением, возникшая из-за осознания, что Ирэн _не понимает_ , теперь разрослась до размеров ледяной ямы с острыми кольями, и сделалось совершенно нечем дышать. Боль от дырки, проделанной пулей, он переносил гораздо легче. Тогда можно было хотя бы потерять сознание и перестать чувствовать.  
— Что с тобой? — очень удивленно спросила Ирэн и подняла на него глаза. — Ты чего?  
— Пытаюсь представить… — очень честно ответил он, когда смог вдохнуть.  
— Что представить?  
— Что бы я делал, если бы тебя у меня не стало, — пояснил Шерлок, снова максимально честно.  
Теперь слова, даже _такие_ слова давались куда легче, потому что внезапно из-за них ледяная пропасть в груди делалась меньше.  
— И что же? — совсем растерянно спросила Ирэн, продолжив водить ладонью по его рубашке возле шеи.  
— Ничего. Ничего бы я не делал. Никогда больше и ничего.  
— Ты не можешь ничего не делать, — решительно возразила она. — Тебе от этого плохо.  
— Вот именно, — охотно согласился Шерлок. От ее прикосновений сделалось еще легче, и он зарылся носом ей в волосы надо лбом, с великим облегчением ощущая, что она все-таки есть.  
Ирэн ничего не ответила, но Шерлок почувствовал, что бояться она совсем перестала. Теперь она просто затихла у него в руках, наверное, что-то обдумывая. Поэтому Шерлок решил продолжить говорить, раз просто поступков ей сейчас недостаточно.  
— Я никогда не смогу перестать считать, что ты мне нужна... У меня не получится. Даже если ты решишь, что _я_ тебе больше не нужен, — тут ему пришлось сделать паузу, поскольку это предположение тоже вызвало приступ удушья, но теперь он уже знал, как его прогнать. Торопливо поцеловав Ирэн в макушку и кое-как восстановив дыхание, он снова заговорил, быстро, словно его кто-то перебивал.  
— Мне очень тяжело знать, что ты так думаешь, но я все равно не считаю, что ты можешь мне надоесть. Это невозможно, как холодный ядерный синтез. Ты стоишь любых усилий, и наоборот, выше любых моих сил хоть когда-нибудь перестать тебя любить, — изрек он, и теперь настала его очередь растерянно замолчать, потому что все-таки слов оказалось слишком много, и он возможно сказал лишнее.  
Ирэн подняла голову и заглянула Шерлоку в лицо. Тот с облегчением уставился на нее в ответ: от инфернального страха не осталось и следа, теперь это была совершенно обычная сосредоточенная _его_ Ирэн. Такая не станет от него убегать. Шерлок чуть разжал объятия, перестав стеснять ее в движениях.  
Она немедленно этим воспользовалась и провела ладонью по его волосам.  
— С холодным ядерным синтезом разрыв отношений со мной еще никто не сравнивал, — серьезно сказала она. — Очень красивое сравнение. Я его запомню.  
— Но ты ведь не собираешься?.. — с некоторым беспокойством уточнил он.  
Ирэн помотала головой.  
— Нет, что ты. Я тоже не смогу перестать тебя любить. Конечно же. И я знаю о твоих чувствах, но иногда почему-то забываю, и мне страшно потерять нас с тобой. Чем ты идеальнее себя ведешь, тем страшнее, что это закончится. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. У меня пока ничего не получается.  
Шерлок сосредоточенно кивнул. Теперь, когда у него была вся информация об этом иррациональном кошмаре Ирэн, он пытался придумать, как ей помочь. В первую очередь он пришел к выводу, что Ирэн, как разумный человек, осознает, что не может контролировать его чувства к ней. Потому что это же были его чувства, он их и контролирует. Похоже, она все равно неосознанно пытается, у нее не получается, она чувствует свое бессилие и ей делается страшно, потому что она знает, что не сможет защититься от такой же боли, лайт-версию которой только что ощутил Шерлок.  
Правда же была в том, что Ирэн действительно не смогла бы защитить себя от этой дырки в груди. Потому что защищать ее от этой страшной штуки должен Шерлок. Он и пытался, но, видимо, всех его поступков до сих пор было недостаточно.  
Шерлок очень захотел, чтобы она перестала сомневаться в нем. Он всегда будет рядом с ней, какой бы бессильной и беззащитной она себя не чувствовала, и он твердо намеревался объяснить ей этот очевидный ему самому факт.  
А Джон сразу понял все это про них, вдруг догадался Шерлок со смутным раздражением, но и некоторым восхищением. Потому что он лучше разбирается в отношениях людей, лучше даже, чем Ирэн. И он подсказал им выход. Теперь Шерлок обдумал его и нашел, что он возможно сработает.  
Он задумчиво и внимательно уставился на Ирэн, решая с чего бы начать, и вдруг встретил ответный взгляд, полный молчаливого согласия и ожидания. Она поняла то же самое и собиралась разрешить ему это. Ледяная пропасть, все еще тоскливо нывшая в груди, вдруг полностью растаяла, сменившись чем-то горячим и живым до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, снова притянул Ирэн к себе, обняв одной рукой за талию, а вторую положив ей на затылок, и прижался губами к ее губам, целуя властно и требовательно. Она была его женщиной, и он не собирался ее никуда отпускать. И отобрать ее у себя никому бы не позволил, даже этому ее ужасному ужасу. Шерлок знал, что теперь она ему поверит.


End file.
